After the wedding
by sjmungil
Summary: "Aku tidak tau sejak kapan aku merasa sangat ketakutan ketika berada di dekatmu. Bukankah dulu kita menikah karena cinta? Tapi, kenapa perasaan yang sangat menggebu itu kini lenyap begitu saja? Sebegini menyakitkankah jika cinta menjadi sebuah rutinitas? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..." yewook - GS -Chap 9 and Last Chap UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**After The Wedding**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : T **

**Ini FF Remake dari novel karangan Kim Ji Oh"After The Wedding". Saya hanya mengedit nama tokoh, dan sedikit mengubah bahasa cerita. Typo dimana-mana.**

**Pairing : Yewook. Yang lain temukan sendiri. GS**

**Nb: italic berarti flashback**

**DLDR**

**Summary : "Aku tidak tau sejak kapan aku merasa sangat ketakutan ketika berada di dekatmu. Bukankah dulu kita menikah karena cinta? Tapi, kenapa perasaan yang sangat menggebu itu kini lenyap begitu saja? Sebegini menyakitkankah jika cinta menjadi sebuah rutinitas? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..."**

**...**

**Chapter 1**

_**Sebuah pepatah inggris mengatakan bahwa rumah adalah istana seorang pria. Lalu, apakah itu membuat istri menjadi seorang ratu? Atau malah membuatnya menjadi hantu yang bergentayangan tanpa tujuan di istana?**_

"jadi? Belum juga...?"

"yah, begitulah."

"Dokter bilang tidak ada apa-apa kan? Aneh. Suamimu..."

"kenapa suamiku?"

"eung.. ia kan casanova, seperti kuda jantan yang senang berkeliaran. siapa tau ia semangka tidak berbiji..."

"Hei! Bicaramu keterlaluan sekali sih hyuk. Cepat tarik kembali ucapanmu!"

"kau marah wook? Aku bisa saja menarik ucapanku, tapi suamimu memang tidak becus, tidak tau di untung. Membiarkanmu yang masih muda berdiam diri dirumah. Memangnya kau perhiasan mahal?"

Tuuut...tuuut...

"Sepertinya ada telepon masuk, nanti kutelpon lagi. Sampai nanti hyukkie."

Seketika sambungan antara ryeowook dengan hyukkie terputus terganti dengan sambungan yang baru saja masuk.

"Hal.."

"kau telpon dengan siapa? Lama sekali kau mengangkat telponku!"

"Maaf sayang, temanku baru kembali dari amerika setelah tinggal disana selama dua tahun, dia..."

"Cukup wook. Aku hari ini pulang terlambat. Jangan menghabiskan waktu dengan hal yang tidak berguna, lebih baik kau melakukan kegiatan yang positif. Bikin kesal saja. Sudah dulu!"

Suara suaminya rendah dan kasar. Tidak marah, tapi penuh dengan kekesalan. Ryeowook merasa lebih tenang bahwa hari ini suaminya akan pulang terlambat lagi. Ia menghela napas panjang sambil mengeluarkan suara cukup keras. Sebagai penutup, ia menghela napas dengan sangat panjang, mengeluarkan segala beban dalam dirinya secara paksa, akhirnya tangannya tidak gemetar lagi.

Pernikahan Ryeowook hampir memasuki tahun ketiga, tapi tangan ryeowook selalu gemetar tanpa alasan setiap kali merasakan keberadaan suaminya. Suaminya tau akan hal itu, dan suaminya juga bingung, tapi sekarang suaminya tidak peduli. Malah menertawakan ryeowook sambil menaikkan sudut bibirnya

_Seorang casanova dan berprilaku seperti kuda jantan yang senang berkeliaran..._

Kata-kata hyukkie –teman ryeowook yang baru saja kembali kekorea setelah dua tahun tinggal di amerika- terngiang di kepalanya, ia juga pernah berkata seperti itu di pesta pernikahan ryeowook karena saat itu hyukkie baru pertama kali melihat suami ryeowook.

Ryeowook bangun terhuyung-huyung dari sofa, lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi. ahjumma yang bekerja di rumahnya sudah pulang setelah memberesakan rumah dan menyiapkan makan malam. Sekarang, ia sendirian di rumahnya yang besar. Ia duduk bersandar di samping bathhtub dan menyalakan keran air, memainkan air dengan tangannya yang lelah, tiba-tiba mengarahkan pandangannya ke cermin besar yang d gantung di atas wastafel. Ada seorang perempuan disana. Tubuhnya dipenuhi tanda kemerahan bahkan sampai keunguan. Jarinya menelusuri dengan ragu-ragu. Mulai dari leher dan berhenti di dada sebelah kiri, tanda berwarna keunguan terasa sakit sampai 'menusuk tulang.'

Ryeowook masuk kedalam bathtub berisi air panas, sedikit teriakan dari mulutnya. Ia lupa memasukkan sabun ke dalam air. Lalu ia mengambil sabun buatan prancis yang mahal dan menuangkannya kedalam air panas. Aroma memabukkan bunga yang hanya tumbuh di himalaya ini memenuhi ruangan. Ryeowook di mabukkan oleh aroma itu, dan kembali ke peristiwa tiga tahun silam dengan tatapan menerawang.

_Tiga tahun yang lalu_

_Kakak lelaki ryeowook sangat pintar, tapi sering melupakan sesuatu, seperti sekarang ia lupa membawa amplop berisi dokumen sehingga menyuruh ryeowook mengantarkannya._

"_Sekarang sudah mulai musim panas. Terimakasih telah mengantarkan dokumennya. Mau minum dulu di kantor?" Ryeowook mengangguk dan kakaknya mengajak masuk kedalam kantor, ryeowook tidak berpikir apa-apa, hanya mengikuti langkah sang kakak sambil bertingkah lucu._

"_Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan oppa? Setiap hari ibu selalu mendoakanmu, jadi jangan buat perusahaan ini hancur. Oke?"_

"_iya, dasar cerewet. Kau lebih cerewet dari ibu. Kau pikir oppa siapa? Pasti berhasil. Usaha ini pasti sukses!"_

"_huh, oppa bisa jadi seperti sekarang juga karna orang tua. Sukses atau tidaknya urusan nanti, yan penting sekarang oppa harus giat bekerja."_

_Ryeowook sudah pernah datang ke kantor kakaknya beberapa kali. Kantor kakaknya masih sama, mungil seperti dirinya dan bersih. Tak ada satupun karyawan perempuan disana. Ryeowook yang tidak sabar bertemu karyawan kakaknya yang semuanya adalah sunbae dan hoobae kakaknya, bertemu dengan orang itu untuk pertama kalinya. Seorang pria yang sedang duduk di sofa hitam yang tampak murah. Kim Jong Woon yang biasanya dipanggil yesung._

"_Pasti anda sudah lama menunggu direktur Kim. Ini dokumen yang saya ceritakan. Adik saya baru saja mengantarkannya. Nah, Ryeowook beri salam. Direktur kim ini akan berinvestasi disini. Ini Ryeowook, adik saya. Dia mahasiswi tahun ketiga Universitas ehwa jurusan sculpture."_

"_waaah, jinjja? Ibu akan senang mendengar berita ini! Aku Kim Ryeowook panggil saja wookie. Terima kasih banyak, pilihan anda tepat. Oppa berencana membuat perusahaannya berhasil secara globlal..."_

"_Kim Jong Woon imnida, panggil saja yesung. Senang bertemu denganmu."_

"_Ah, iya. Itu..."_

_Ryeowook ingi menunjukkan kebahagiaannya akhirnya ada juga orang yang mau berinvestor ke perusahan kakaknya. Namun, sebelum ryeowook sempat mengucapkan kalimat utuh, yesung memperkenalkan dirinya dan memberi salam dengan formal, serta menghentikan celotehan ryeowook. Seharusnya memang ryeowook sdar itu -_-_

_Yesung bukan orang yang mau berbicara atau mendengar hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Walaupun yesung memotong ucapan ryeowook dengan tidak sopan. Ryeowook tidak bisa menyalahkan ketidaksopaan yesung. Karena yesung TAMPAN._

_Sepertinya karyawan yang lain sedang berada diluar, atau mungkin sudah jam makan siang, sehingga di kantor hanya ada kakaknya dan yesung yang sedang berbicara tentang bisnis. Ryeowook mengambil minuman kaleng di kulkas kecil yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan dan kemudian duduk di meja kerja kakaknya, dan mulai berchatting ria dengan teman kampusnya. Sebenarnya ia tak menaruh perhatian pada yang teman-temannya bicarakan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang layaknya anak remaja dalam masa puber saat mencuri pandang ke arah yesung dari balik komputer._

_Ryeowook memiliki wajah mungil, tubuhnya juga. Memiliki kulit yang putih bersih dan mata yang berwarna karamel. Sedangkan alisnya tipis dan rapi seperti alis aktris yang muncul dalam fil hitam putih tahun 1930-an. Menurut ryeowook selalu berpikir bahwa alisnya adalah kekurangannya._

_Ryeowook sejak tadi diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah yesung, tidak bisa menemukan satupun "kekurangan" yesung. Penampilannya menunjukkan bahwa dia bukan orang biasa._

_Tiba-tiba saja yesung menoleh ke arah ryeowook. Wajah ryeowook langsung memerah karena malu. Orang berkulit putih sulit menyembunikan perasaan mereka. Yesung yang melihat pipi ryeowook memerah seperti apel, tersenyum._

_Ia tersenyum! Yesung tersenyum!_

_Ryeowook menyembunyikan kepalanya dibalik komputer, sibuk menahan tawa sendiri. Yesung benar-benar tampan saat tersenyum yang biasanya gelap bak roti panggang yang sudah matang sempurna –kenapa aku jadi teringat makanan?- beberapa garis chat yang menanyakan keberadaannya mucul di layar._

_ryeowook~~ dimana kau?_

_kau error~_

_erroe? Berhenti~ Sungmin~~!_

_hahaha kau typo hyuk xD keluar kim ryeowook!_

_ah iya benar '-' nona ryeowook~~_

_Namun ryeowook sibuk mendinginkan pipinya yang panas dengan kedua tangannya. Ryeowook akan tetap senang walau teman-temannya keluar dari layar komputer dan meledeknya._

"_mau es batu?"_

_Hah? Kapan ia datang? Yesung duduk di tepi meja sambil menatapnya. Ryeowook bukannya menjawab malah sibuk menoleh kesana-kemari untuk mencari kakaknya._

"_Ketua tim Kim Kang in sedang ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah untok fotokopi. Padahal, aku sudah memberitau dokumen apa saja yang kubutuhkan hari ini..."_

_Melihat yesung yang tampak tidak menyukai ketidaksiapan Kang in, Ryeowook berkata tanpa ekspresi kepada yesung._

"_Oppa sangat pintar. Ia orang yang dapat merencanakan masa depan. Ia sangat pandai berbisnis, ia juga ceria hingga banyak orang yang menyukainya. Oppa memang punya banyak kekurangan, tapi itu kan wajar. Kalu tidak, berarti nanti ia tidak menarik lagi, dong. Betul kan?"_

"_tidak menarik kalau tidak punya celah? Itu esensi dari perkataanmu, kan?"_

"_apa? Iya... mungkin."_

_Biasanya ryeowook bisa menjelaskan maksud dari perkataannya dengan jelas dan tepat, tapi kata 'esense' yang digunakan yesung terasa asing adalah orang yang selalu di kelilingi tanah liat dan tumpukan marble –bahkan ia tidak pernah membaa 'Prinsip Politik Lee Geuk Chan.' Jadi, tentu saja ryeowook tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat yesung berbicara tentang esensi. Yesung bukan tipe orang yang bisa sabr untuk duduk dan mendengar atau membicarakan hal yang tidak beresensi. Merekan berdua sangat tidak cocok. Kenapa baru sekarang..._

'_Ryeowook bodoh. Sebentar lagi ia pasti akan mengajakmu makan malam bersama. Tolak. Jangan...' batin ryeowook._

" _kau ada janji malam ini?"_

_Ryeowook tak akan seterkejut ini walaupun adan peti yang menyambar di depan maupun di sampingnya. Pria ini bilang apa sih? Apa aku salah dengar? Ryeowook telah berlatih menggoda lelaki yang disekitar rumahnya untuk melatih pendewasaan diri, dan biasanya tidak bersikap sebodoh ini. Namun sepertinya ini bukanlah hari 'biasa' –ini adalah hari 'spesial'._

"_aku tidak ada janji apapun malam ini."_

"_kalau begitu ayo makan malam bersama. Kau suka apa?"_

_Apa pria ini sebegitu yakinnya bahwa takkan ada yang menolak jika di ajak makan malam dengannya? Yesung mencuri kesempatan dengan cara berbicaranya yang datar. Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu._

"_makan malam bersama? Berdua? Cuma berdua?"_

"_berdua!"_

_Pria tampan itu mengajak makan malam bersama sambil tersenyum, seakan hal itu sangat menyenangkan, sehingga ryeowook tak nisa menolak dengan dingin dan berkata tidak bisa atau tidak mau kepadanya. Selain itu, ia merasa berhutang kepada yesung karena pria ini akan berinvestasi di perusahaan kakaknya. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya makan malam bersama pria tampan ini._

"_Anda masih sangat muda, tapi sudah menjadi direktur sebuah perusahaan. Kapan anda memulai berbisnis?"_

_Ryeowook tau bahwa yesung lebih tua satu tahun dari kakaknya, saat mereka menikmati blowfish di daerah sinsa-dong. Ryeowook heran pria semuda ini sudah menjadi pemimpin sebuah perusahaan –pastilah yesung membuka usaha sendiri seperti kakaknya. Namun, yesung malah terlihat kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan tu dan memandang ryeowook dengan penasaran._

"_katanya bisnisku dimulai sejak tahun 1962," yesung menjawab, sambil berpura-pura berpikir keras untuk mengingat-ngingat tahun pendirian perusahaanya. Sementara ryeowook terlihat bingung._

"_nona ryeowook tidak membaca berita ekonomi di koran ya?"_

"_iyaaa. Aku tidak tau kenapa orang-orang mau mebaca bagian itu, tidak ada gambar berwarna, tidak ada gambar lucu, yang ada hanya angka dan grafik. Ah iya, banyak istilah dalam bahasa inggris yang sulit mengerti seluruh isi berita."_

_Yesung tersenym getir, ia sudah memperkirakan jawaban itu._

"_nona ryeowook pasti akan mengenalku kalau bersabar sedikit untuk membaca berita ekonomi selama empat hari."_

"_benar?"_

"_ehm. Karena aku salah satu orangyang senang bermain disitu."_

_Ryeowook menatap yesung. "benar anda sering masuk koran?"_

_Yesung mengangguk. "kadang juga di tv."_

"_berita ekonomi?" yesung mengangguk. Ryeowook mengakui bahwa orang didepannya ini adalah sosok yang luar biasa. Sejujurnya, ryeowook hanya membaca artikel gosip dan jadwal acara tv, ia tak pernah menonton berita di tv. Ia sudah cukup sibuk dengan belajar dan mengerjakan tugas, hingga waktu 24jam terasa kurang baginya._

"_apakah anda generasi kedua keluarga konglomerat?"_

"_ya bisa dikatakan seperti itu."_

"_aduh! Berarti aku pasti terlihat menyedihkan sekali. masa aku tidak mengenali orang seterkenal anda."_

"_hahaha, tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku Cuma merasa sedikit sedih."_

"_sedih?"_

"_Biasanya aku tidak pernah menceriakan tentang diriku sedetail ini kepada orang lain. Aku berusaha lebih kerasa dari biasanya, tapi nyatanya reaksi nona tidak terlalu hangat, jadi aku sedih."_

_Orang yang mendengar perkataan yesung pasti akan merasa bersalah, apalagi yesung mengatakan dengan kerendahan hati. Ryeowook mulai memandang yesung dengan perasaan baru. Sosok yesung terlihat berbeda._

"_anda punya banyak teman wanita?"_

_Ryeowook bertanya seperti itu karena berdasarkan pengalamannya, pria hebat pasti sudah ada yang punya._

"_teman? Aku tidak berteman dengan perempuan. Apakah nona ryeowook punya banyak teman lelaki?"_

"_tentu saja aku punya banyak teman." Ryeowook memang memiliki banyak teman. Mulai teman lelaki di tempat les seninya saat ia masih smp, teman sma, teman organisasi di kampus, sampai teman yang ditemuinya di acara kencan buta. Namun sayangnya, hanya sedikit yang berlanjut menjadi hubungan serius. Ryeowook menceritakan semua kepada yesung dan yesung hanya bisa melongo mendengar kecepatan ryeowook berbicara. Sejak saat itulah yesung mulai meledek ryeowook cerwet. Mereka masih belum tau kedepannya, tapi yang pasti reaksi yesung saat itu sangat bersahabat._

"_aku iri pada ketua tim Kim."_

"_oppa? Kenapa dengan oppa?"_

"_ia tak akan pernah bosan karena ada adik cantiknya yang berceloteh terus di sampingnya."_

"_eh? Direktur Kim tidak punya adik?"_

'_Ia takkan berkata begitu kalau ia punya adik. Haah, oppa malah sering mengusir adiknya ini, karena ia bilang telinganya sakit mendengar celotehanku. Tunggu, tadi ia bilang aku cantik? Orang ini?' lagi-lagi ryeowook membatin._

_Ryeowook terbelalak setelah mendengar pujian tidak terduga itu dan terus menatap yesung._

"_sepertinya tidak apa kalu kita berbicara lebih santai. Tadi kulihat kau juga bicara dengan sangat santai pada kakakmu."_

"_direktu Kim boleh kok bicara lebih sanati padaku. Aku kan lebih muda."_

_Ryeowook tidak menganggap perkataannya ini sebagai sebuah penolakan, ia berpikir, sudah sewajarnya ia memperlakukan yesung dengan sopan. Tapi dari sisi yesung, ini terdengar sebagi sebuah penolakan. Timbul satu kerutan vertikan baru di tengah dahi yesung._

"_terimakasih karena sudah membelikan makan malam yang enak."_

_Ryeowook mengucapkan terimakasih dan memberi salam dengan sopan saat mereka keluar restoran. Ryeowook membungkukkan badan dengan dalam, karena ia menganggap yesung rekan yang sangat penting bagi bisnis kakaknya._

_Sampai saat itu ryeowook menganggap pria ini sebagai rekan kakanya, bukan orang yang tampan. Tapi, pikiran itu segera berubah dalam waktu setengah jam._

"_mau kutraktir minum teh? Tak apa, kan? Kalau sibuk..."_

"_walaupun sibuk, aku harus tetap pergi minum teh yang dibelikan oleh nona ryeowook."_

_Ryeowook memang menawarkan lebih dulu, tapi sebenarnya ia hanya mengikuti saran kakaknya. Namun, kakaknya juga menyuruh ryeowook untuk tidak terlalu memaksa, karena direktu Kim adalah orang yang sibuk._

_Peringatan dari kakaknya melintas dikepalanya. Ia bertanya apakah cara mengajak yesung minum teh sudah tepat. Sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh. Masih belum._

"_aku mau pesan lemonade. Direktur Kim, dibagian belakang menu ada alkohol dan cocktail, jadi silahkan pilih sesuka anda, aku tang traktir kok."_

"_lemonade disini enak? Aku tidak bisa minum alkohol, jadi aku pesan lemonade saja."_

_Diluar perkiraan. Ryeowook mengira orang dengan badan kekar seperti yesun pasti suka minum. Tipe pria keren yang senang menikmati ketenangan sambil minum alkohol sendirian. Yesung adalah pria yang terlihat seperti itu, tapi ternyata ia tidak bisa minum._

_Entah mengapa, lemonade hari ini tidak terlalu enak. Namun, yesung tetap sangat terlihat elegan saat memegang gelas lemonade itu dan menyeruputnya perlahanm seperti sedang meminum minuma beralkohol dari skotlandia._

"_tangan anda sangat indah."_

_Sepertinya pujian tulus dari ryeowook terdengar seperti 'aku makhluk luar angkasa' di telinga yesung, karena yesung hanya memandangi ryeowook saat mendengarnya._

"_aku serius. Begini-begini aku mahasiswi jurusan seni loh. Kemampuanku mengobservasi dapat diandalkan."_

"_ah bgitu ya."_

_Ketidak jelasan jawab yesung malah menambah kertertaikan ryeowook terhadap yesung. Apalagi, jawaban yang dilontarkan yesung selama makan malam selalu 'ya, benar, begitu' membuat ryeowook memperhatikan perkataan dan sikapnya. Mungkin memang begitulah cara yesung berbicara atau mungkin yesung memang tidak pedulian._

_Ryeowook juga tak dapat melupakan begitu saja kejadian sebelumnya. Ryeowook menceritakan semua hal tentang dirinya saat mereka makan dan minum lemonade bersama, tapi yesung sendiri hampir tidak bercerita apa-apa. Tapi anehnya, ryeowook merasa mereka berdua sudah berbagi cerita yang cukup panjang._

_Bagi ryeowook dapat menghabiskan waktu dengan yesung sudah lebih dari sebuah perbincangan. Dengan kata lain, yesung telah mencuri hati ryeowook. Untungnya, bukan hari ryeowool saja yang sudah tercuri, karena yesung mengantarkan ryeowook sampai didepan rumahnya, laki-laki itu mengatakan sesuatu kepada ryeowook._

"_kau ada waktu hari jumat?"_

"_Lusa?"_

"_kau sibuk?"_

"_iya."_

"_sangat sibuk?"_

"_Ada tugas yang harus di kumpulkan. Sepertinya aku akan sangat sibuk sampai hari selasa."_

_Tidak ada penyesalan yang terlihat diwajah yesung. Laki-laki itu hampir berjalan menjauh saat ryeowook berkata dengan terburu-buru._

"_Bagaimana dengan rabu minggu depan?"_

"_Rabu? Hmm... bisa. Berarti syarartnya berybah. Orang yang mengajak harus mentraktir. Benar kan?"_

_Sepertinya tawar menawar yang dilakukan dalam bisnis tak lepas dari cara bercanda yesung. Ryeowook kesulitan menahan tawa karena ekspresi yesung yang selalu terlihat serius walauoun bercanda sekaligus._

"_jangan mengharapkan makanan ratusan ribu won ya."_

_Yesung sangat tampan. Ia terlihat memabukkan saat sedang tersenyum. Seperti sekarang, ketampanannya saat tersenyum membuat orang kehilangan akal._

"_kalau begitu sampai ketemu rabu minggu depan."_

_Ryeowook ingin memberikan salam perpisahan, tapi tiba-tiba semuanya terasa gelap, karena yesung menutupinya. Yesung mencium keningnya._

"_kim Yesung baru saja menandai Ryeowook. Aku akan menunggu datangnya minggu depan."_

"_hah? Tanda?"_

_Yesung meninggalkan ryeowook yang masi kebingungan. Yesung juga berkata, ia tau ryeowook akan menjadi miliknya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya._

_Janji makan malam selalu bertambah. Akhirnya, mereka selalu bertemu setiap akhir pekan –yesung sering mengunjungi rumah ryeowook dan tanpa disadaro, ryeowook telah menjadi tunangan yesung,_

Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela napas panjang saat mengingat kembali perasaan yang memabukkan itu. Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Suaminya memang seperti itu. Yesung tidak pernah peduli pada perasaan orang lain jika sudah menetapkan hatinya. Mana mungkin seorang gadis dapat menghadapi lelaki yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan mendekati gadis tersebut dengan agresif? Jujur saja, tidak. Sang gadis seketikan akan terhipnotis demgam lelaki itu. Gadis itu akan mengira akan hidup bahagia.

Ryeowook bersandar, menggambar bathub yang terbuat dari marmer dengan air. Keseharian monoton yang membosankan terus berlalu. Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya di lengannya yang ia letakkan di pinggiran bathup.

Ryeowook menggetarkan bibirnya bak sedang mengejek dirinya sendiri. Ia takut tinggal diru,ah besar ini sendirian. Kapan yesung pulang? Sebenarnya ryeowook juga takut jika suaminya ada di rumah, tapi ia juga tidak suka kalu yesung tidak ada. Walaupun yesung tidak banyak bicara dan tidak pengertian, yesung berharap ia dapat bersandar pada yesung saat ini.

"oppa... cepat pulang."

Kepulangan yesung tidak akan membawa keceriaam. Tapi ryeowook takut sendirian dan merasa sesak berada di rumah yang sepi. Ryeowook masih ingat bahwa yesung marah saat menelponnya dan ia hanya bisa berharap yesung bukan orang yang memendam dendam. Saat ini ryeowook lupa tangannya selalu bergetar jika berada di samping suaminya. Tanpa disadari, ryeowook tertidur karena air bathub yang hangat. Ia terlelap beberapa jam dengan posisi tidak nyaman.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**After The Wedding**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : T **

**Ini FF Remake dari novel karangan Kim Ji Oh "After The Wedding". Saya hanya mengedit nama tokoh, dan sedikit mengubah bahasa cerita. Typo dimana-mana. Banyak kekurangan.**

**Pairing : Yewook. Yang lain temukan sendiri. GS**

**DLDR**

**Chapter 2**

_**"Jika cinta menjadi sebuah rutinitas yang monoton, pasangan hanyalah dua orang kesepian."**_

Jam 11.40 malam yesung baru tiba di rumah, untunglah masih ada tempat parkir kosong sehingga ia bisa memarkirkan mobilnya. Maklum rumahnya di apartemen. Yesung menengadahkan kepalanya dan memandang apartemen tiga lantai. Jendela gelap. Sekarang, istrinya tidak menunggunya.

Yesung menelpon istrinya tadi sore. Berkali-kali, terus-menerus. Tidak ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan, tapi ia tak dapat menahan amarahnya karena istrinya tidak lekas mengangkat telponnya. Yesung hanya dapat memberikan penyesalan dan ketakutan pada ryeowook, benar-benar pertengkaran tidak berguna.

'bagus lebih baik kalau wookie tidak menunggu dan tidur lebih dulu' batin yesung.

Pintu rumahnya langsung terbuka setelah ia memasukkan password. Yesung menemukan rumahnya dalam keadaan gelap gulita, tapi ada seberkas cahaya yang menarik perhatiannya, kamar mandi. yesung melempar tas kerjanya ke sofa dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. ia ingin mengetuk pintu, tapi tangannya berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia memanggil istrinya dengan suara pelan.

"wookie, kau di dalam. Wookie?"

Tak ada jawaban. Yesung membuka pintu dengan hati-hati dan masuk tanpa suara. Sejak kapan istrinya ada disini? Pikirnya saat melihat istrinya yang tertidur di bathub penuh busa. Yesung melepas dan menggantungnya sembarangan di wastafel, lalu mengambil handuk untuk ryeowook. Ia menggendong istrinya dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak terbangun. Tercium wangi bunga pekat yang melumpuhkan pikiran yesung.

Ia lalu membaringkan istrinya di tempat tidur yang memeluk seluruh tubuh ryeowook. Yesung menatap tempat tidur itu dengan tajam. Ia tidak suka melihat istrinya yang sedang tidur dengan nyaman. Walaupun ryeowook sedang terlelap, walaupun itu hanyalah tempat tidur, yesung tidak suka. Yesung, kau cemburu pada tempat tidur? Konyol.

Suara jam dinding yang terdengar sayup-sayup seakan sedang merayu yesung di tengah malam, memberitahu bahwa sekarang sudah pukul duabelas malam. Walaupun banyak orang yang memiliki jam antik, hanya sedikit yang masih terbangun dan mendengar dentangannya ditengah malam. Dentangan samar itu memperkuat pengaruh wangi ryeowook, sehingga membuat yesung mendominasi istrinya sepanjang malam. Hal yang akan disesalinya esok pagi. Menyesal sampai ingin bunuh diri setiap matahari bersinar. Ah, ini salah istrinya... karena aromanya dan karena bunyi dentangan jam dinding.

Yesung memeluk dan mencium istrinya, berharap ryeowook akan sadar. Tapi, istrinya itu tetap menutup matanya, dan ketika ryeowook akhirnya terbangun, ia tampak sangat ketakutan. Teriakannya terdengar menyedihkan.

"kau... kau... kau..."

"Benar, ini aku suamimu. Suami yang... kau cintai dan akan terus kau cintai."

Yesung tidak suka mendengar suara beratnya. Ryeowook yang melawan untuk sesaat akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah. Kepasrahan istrinya selalu memadamkan semangat yesung.

TBC

* * *

aku baru sadar kalo chap 1 penuh typo wkwkwk ._.v

mianhe lagi males ngedit.

see you di chap selanjutnya.

-ceka-


	3. Chapter 3

**After The Wedding**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : T **

**Ini FF Remake dari novel karangan Kim Ji Oh"After The Wedding". Saya hanya mengedit nama tokoh, dan sedikit mengubah bahasa cerita. Typo dimana-mana. Banyak kekurangan.**

**NB : ITALIC BERARTI FLASHBACK YA ^^ **

**Pairing : Yewook. Yang lain temukan sendiri. GS**

**DLDR**

**Chapter 3**

_**Jika kenangan bukan lagi sesuatu yang indah dari masa lalu, melainkan telah menjadi alasan untuk menilai masa sekarang, maka nilailah cinta yang ada disisiku saat ini. Namun, kalau kau bahkan tidak mampu menilai cinta, hatimu kosong.**_

Yesung membalikkan badannya saat mendengar suara air dari kamar mandi. cincin pernikahan istrinya, yang tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidur, menarik perhatiannya. Istri yang selalu bertanya sampai tiga atau empat kali untuk hal yang sama. Ryeowook menerima cincin itu dengan sangat senang. Ryeowook sangat manis hari itu.

Istri yang mengajarkan yesung cara melamar dengan wajah serius dan bahasa tubuh yang lucu. Perilaku istrinya tidak beda dengan jawaban 'ya', sehingga yesung hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkha lucu ryeowook. Perasaan hangat dan puas menyebar didalam dada yesung, tapi yesung hanya tersenyum. Jika yesung tau, yesung mengetaui kekeceaan istrinya, ia akan selalu memeluknya.

"huh"

'kenapa ia menelantarkan cincin yang dulu sangat disukainya?' batin yesung.

Cincin dengan batu berlian yang berkilauan berwarna biru. Mahal? Tentu saja. Berlian tiga karat yang dikelilingi delapan buah berlian satu karat. Harganya hampir setara dengan sebuah rumah mewah. Cincin satu-satunya di dunia, cinci yang hanya dapat dipakai oleh perempuan yang akan menjadi istrinya.

Yesung memandangi cincin istrinya yang mengeluarkan cahaya kebiruan dengan tatapan bak ingin membakar cincin tersebut.

'walau tak membawanya sampai ke peti mati, setidaknya kau harus menjaganya dengan baik!' lagi-lagi yesung membatin.

Ryeowook memandangi perempuan asing di dalam cermin. Mata dan hidungnya merah karena terlalu lama menangis. Salah satu bagian khusus di badannya terasa sakit dan nyeri setiap kali ia bergerak. Terdapat luka baru akibat suaminya diatas luka yang sudah membaik.

"orang gila abnormal."

Ryeowook mencaci maki suaminya sambil memandang perempuan yang berada di cermin. Kemudian ryeowook berjalan keluar kamar mandi dengan terhuyung-huyung, lalu menuju kulkas. Ia mengambil beberapa esbatu dan menempelkannya ke mata dan hidungnya. Awalnya ia merasa tersengat, tapi lama kelamaan indra perasanya mulai kebal. Tetesan air dari es batu yang mencair mengalir ke pergelangan tangannya, membasahi lengan baju kimononya. Air dingin, bukan hanya wajahnya, air tersebut juga membuat pikirannya mati rasa, membuatnya melayang kembali ke 'masa-masa menyenangkan'

_Lima puluh hari setelah ryeowook setelah ryeowook pertama kali bertemu dengan yesung, ada sebuah festival di kampus ryeowook. Biasanya, para mahasiswa di tahunnya tidak ikut berpartisipasi dalam festival, mereka hanya bermain atau malah tidak datang sama sekali ke kampus dan pergi ketempat lain. Namun, manusia-manusia yang seperti patung ini tidak berniat untuk bermain walaupun sudah memasuki tahun ketiga. Ryeowook dan teman-temannya malah sibuk membuat panekuk seafood sejak pagi._

_Ryeowook pergi ke pintu gerbang depan utama untuk menemui yesung sekitar jam satu siang. Yesung berdiri di "pintu gerbang utama." Walau pintu itu takkan terlihat jika banyak orang yang berkumpul disana. Kenapa ia berdiri di panggung bodoh? Pikir ryeowook yang merasa terkejut saat melihat yesung._

_Yesung berdiri di "panggung bodoh." –area di depan pintu gerbang utama yang sangat menarik perhatian- bersama orang bodoh lain yang sedang menunggu pacar mereka dengan tegang. Si bodoh tampang yang menggunakan celana jeans biru keabu-abuan dan polo shirt berwarna putih. Yesung bagai dibingkai aura emas saat berdiri ditengah-tengah orang bodoh lainnya yang memakai celana jins dan kaos. Yesung sangat mencolok bagi ryeowook._

"_oppa!"_

"_halo."_

_Yesung meletakkan tangannya di pundak ryeowook dengan natural saat memberi salam pendek pada ryeowook. Seperti salamnya, gerak tubuhnya juga sangat sederhana._

_Hari itu yesung terlihat paling 'pria' diantara yang berada di sekelilingnya. Ia jauh lebih tinggi sedikit dibanding yang lain. Singkatnya yesung adalah nutrisi berprotein tinggi bagi mata yeoja-yeoja di hari itu dan hebatnya yesung merangkul ryeowook dan menarik ryeowook ke pelukannya. Kebanggaan memuncak di hti ryeowook._

"_kau pasti sibuk. Maaf oppa, karena memintamu datang kesini."_

"_tidak. Aku memang ingin datang."_

_Hari ini sebenarnya hari ketiga festival, yang bagi ryeowook adalah menghabiskan waktu dengan bkerja dari pagi. Namun, kedatangan yesung mengubah hari itu menjadi seperti mimpi. Ryeowook memperkenalkan yesung keteman-temannya. Ia serasa ingin terbang saat melihat yesung yang tidak memperlihatkan reaksi apapun saat dikenalkan dengan teman ryeowook yang cantik dan seksi. Yesung berkata bahwa satu-satunya perempuan di matanya adalah Kim Ryeowook._

"_dasar. Mereka melakukan hal yang tidak berguna."_

"_eh? Apa maksud oppa?"_

_Perkataan sarkastis yang sangat tiba-tiba. Yesung berkata seperti itu dan menertawakan pasangan yang berada disekitar mereka. Alasan mengapa ia berkata seperti itu adalah..._

"_aku sudah membereskan barang-barang yang ada di dalam,jadi cepat pulang. Cuci kaki dan tidur."_

_Hah!_

_Berbeda dengan yesung yang dapat mengabaikan hal seperti itu, wajah ryeowook memerah. Ia hanya menunduk menatapi kakinya untuk beberapa saat dan berjalan dengan cepat._

_Aaah, sebenarnya ryeowook malu, tapi setelahnya ryeowook malah tersenyum sendiri. Kim jong woon, kau baru saja mendapat poin tinggi._

_Kampus yang biasanya terasa sempit dan menyesakkan itu terasa negara asing yang indah saat ryeowook berjalan-jalan dengan yesung. Menaiki tangga yang dilalui setiap pagi dengan susah payah kini terasa seperti menaiki tangga kesebuah benteng kuno jika dilalui bersama yesung. Seperti seorang putri yang berjalan dengan elegan, putri yang didampingi pangeran tampan dan dapat diandalkan._

"_mau pergi ketempat sepi tidak?"_

"_ah, tempat sepi di hari terakhir festival... oppa kau pikir tempat seperti itu ada? Hihihi baiklah. Taman phalbol pasti penuh, kau tidak bisa masuk ke perpustakaan, kira-kira dimana ya yang sepi?"_

"_mobilku."_

_Benar. Mobilnya di gang sempit depan kampusnya sangat sepi. Mobil sport berwarna hitam. Kaca mobil yang berwarna gelap. Bangku dari kulit yang dingin. Lalu, suara napas ryeowook terdengar canggung disela-sela keheningan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ryeowook duduk berduaan dengan yesung di dalam mobil, tapi entah kenapa suasana hari ini terasa berbeda. Ryeowook merasa ada sesuatu yang berlangsung. Yesung juga terdiam. Tidak seperti biasanya, sungguh. Ryeowook mulai bersemangat karena instingnya mengatakan ini akan menjadi hari yang sempurna. Ryeowook mulai bertingkah tidak sabar layaknya anak kecil._

"_jadi... oppa mau bicara apa?"_

"_ini."_

_Senyum terpancar dari wajah yesung, seakan ia sedang berterimakasih kepada ryeowook karena ia telah memecahkan kesunyian yang baru saja melanda. Dengan hati-hati ryeowook menerima dan membuka kotak kecil yang tiba-tiba diberikan yesung. Dari besarnya, ryeowook dapat memperkirakan apa isi kotak itu. Ia berharap isinya adalah cincin pasangan yang 'sederhana'. Namun, ternyata isinya permata berlian biru yang disekelilingnya terdapat delapan berlian berwarna putih berkilauan. Harusnya ryeowook tau apa itu arti 'sederhana' bagi yesung. Ryeowook jadi merasa konyol. Hadiah seperti terlalu mewah baginya yang masih kuliah, tapi ryeowook tidak dapat mengelak jika cincin itu sangatlah cantik._

"_ca...ntik sekali. cantik sekali, oppa. Benarkah ini untukku? Benar? Benar?"_

"_cerewet. Benar itu untukmu. Kalau kau bertanya sekali lagi, aku ambil lagi loh."_

"_ya ampun, kenapa begitu? Oppa kau tidak boleh mengambil barang yang sudah kau berikan. Ah, cantik. Cantik sekali..."_

_Cincin itu memang cantik, tapi ryeowook tidak sanggup mengeluarkan cincin itu dari kotaknya. Ia hanya memegangi kotak itu dan berceloteh kesana kemari._

"_cantik sekali. mahal ya?"_

"_kalu mahak kenapa? Mau pamer ke teman-temanmu eoh?"_

"_aniyooo."_

_Berlian sebesar ini seharusnya ryeowook mengeluarkannya dengan hati yang bahagia, mengenakannya di jarinya, lalu melambaikan tangannya di depan yesung sambil bertanya apakah ini terlihat cantik. Namun,karena matanya disilaukan dan hatinya digetarkan oleh cahaya biru... bukan... karena ryeowook merasa kampungan, ia merasa ragu-ragu. Tatapan mata yesung bertambah gelap seiring dengan ryeowook mengulur-ulur waktu. Sebenarnya ryeowook ingin memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan cincin itu semakin yesung semakin salah paham, tapi tubuhnya tidak mau mengikuti kata hatinya._

_Yesung menggenggam tangan kanan ryeowook. Ryeowook dapat melihat kecemasan yesung dibalik topeng yang dipakai pria itu. Setelah mengetaui kecemasan yesung, ryeowook mulai merasa lega dan dapat tersenyum kepadanya. Ryeowook tersenyum sangat lebar sampai matanya menghilang saat yesung memakaikan cincin dijari manisnya. Saat cincin yang dingin itu tersemat dengan aman dijari ryeowook, yesung menghela napas lega, sementara debaran jantung ryeowook mulai melambat._

_Pas sekali. wajar kalau perempuan terharu jika ada seorang lelaki yang memilihkan cincin yang pas sekali ukurannya, padahal lelaki itu hanya mengira-ngira ukuran jari perempuannya._

"_oppa, aku takkan melepaskan ini seumur hidupku. Kalau aku mati lebih dulu, aku akan membawa cincin ini ke peti matiku. Ingat ya."_

_Ryeowook berbicara dengan nada bercanda untuk melupakan makna cincin yang sangat berat itu, seraya meletakkan tangannya di dadanya yang sepertinya telah rusak karena sedari tadi terus berdebar tak karuan. Namun, yesung –seperti biasanya- mengejutkan ryeowook dengan wajah yang datar._

"_itu cincin nikah."_

"_..."_

"_tutup mulutmu ikan mas."_

"_menikah? Kapan?"_

"_segera!"_

"_segera? Tapi oppa aku kan harus menyelesaikan kuliah dulu. Kampusku tidak mengizinkan mahasiswinya menikah. Aku harus lulus dulu oppa."_

"_kau tidak butuh ijazah dari kampus itu. Memangnya orang yang bergelut dibidang sebi butuh ijazah?"_

_Itulah cara yesung melamar ryeowook. Ryeowook bukannya tak pernah berpikir tentang pernikahan, tapi ia merasa pernikahan merupakan hal yang masih sangat jauh. Karena itulah, ia sangat terkejut ketika yesung melamarnya. Terlebih, ryeowook masih kuliah. Pernikahan merupakan sesuatu yang sangat mendadak bagi ryeowook yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk mendapat ijazah. Namun, ryeowook berpikir untuk tetap mengambil resiko demi pria yang sangat tampan seperti yesung._

"_hmm.. menikah ya? Hmm... oke."_

"_perjanjian verbal yang tak bermakna."_

"_huh! Oke kalaumemang perkataanku tidak dapat dipercaya. Ayo lakukan dengan ciuman."_

_Janji pernikahan yang dilakukan dengan ciuman. Janji yang ditandatangani dengan ciuman dan seakan telah disahkan.  
_

TBC

* * *

Tengkyu buat reviewnya, gabisa bales untuk sekarang kkk~ mianhe /bow/

Buat yang udah baca tengkyu~

Yang mau review monggo :)

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**After The Wedding**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : T **

**Ini FF Remake dari novel karangan Kim Ji Oh"After The Wedding". Saya hanya mengedit nama tokoh, dan sedikit mengubah bahasa cerita. Typo dimana-mana.**

**Pairing : Yewook. Yang lain temukan sendiri. GS**

**Nb: **

**DLDR**

**Summary : "Aku tidak tau sejak kapan aku merasa sangat ketakutan ketika berada di dekatmu. Bukankah dulu kita menikah karena cinta? Tapi, kenapa perasaan yang sangat menggebu itu kini lenyap begitu saja? Sebegini menyakitkankah jika cinta menjadi sebuah rutinitas? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..."**

**...**

**Chapter 4**

_**Hal yang jelas-jelas ada tapi sering di abaikan, hal yang dianggap lebih baik tidak ada karena ketidaktauan diri sendiri, beberapa hal penting yang kita salah pahami selama hidup : udara, kesetiaan antara manusia, percintaan, dll.**_

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang sambil memandangi es batu yang sudah mencair. Janji bodoh yang dibuatnya sewaktu ia masih muda dan lugu mengikatnya sampai sekarang.

Ryeowook kembali ke kamar dengan ragu-ragu setelah meminum segelas air dingin. Ia melihat suaminya ditempat tidur. Ryeowook tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun saat berpakaian. Ia duduk ditempat tidurnya dengan hati-hati. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat yesung.

"kenapa kau tidak memakai cincinmu?"

"ah... jariku bengkak dan sakit paginya kalau aku memakai cinci saat tidur..."

'_suamiku belum tidur, padahal kukira ia sudah terlelap. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia berbicara tengtang cincin?' _batin ryeowook, ia benar-benar bingung.

"ke sini."

Yesung mengulurkan tangan dan menarik lengan ryeowook. Cincin ryeowook ada di tangan yesung. Di dalam kegelapan, tangan yesung hanya terlihat seperti siluet hitam pekat. Yesung menggenggam tangan istrinya yang mulai bergetar. Tangan cantik istrinya yang selalu dipegangnya saat mereka masih berpacaran. Namun, sekarang tangan istrinya selalu gemetar jika disampingnya.

Yesung selalu menahan kata umpatan tersebut ditenggorokannya dan mendekatkan cincin itu ketangan istrinya. Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya. Suaminya ingin memakaikan cincin, tapi istrinya malah mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetar. Kenapa? Bagaimana yesung harus menerima kenyataan ini?

"ini kan cincinmu ryeowook-ah. Jangan menyia-nyiakannya. Pakai lagi."

"aku tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Aku menyimpannya disana. Aku akan pakai lagi besok pagi."

"ujung-ujungnya kau oasti lupa. Pakai kalau ku suruh."

"aku pakai besok pagi, aku takkan lupa."

Istri yang melawan seperti anak kecil. Percakapan kekanakan. Yesung menutupi rasa bersalahnya. Yesung berbicara dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"kau kenapa sih?"

"..."

"kau sedang melawan? Jika suamimu menyuruhmu memakai cincin ini, pakai cincinnya walau hanya berpura-pura. Jangan Cuma bilang tidak mau."

"..."

'_aku tidak melawan, bukan juga karena tidak mau. Aku begini karena paginya jariku sakit. Cuma karena itu.' _batin ryeowook. Ryeowook menahan emosinya, sementara yesung melepaskan kepalan jari ryeowook satu persatu dan akhirnya memakaikan cincin itu dijari ryeowook. Yesung menghembuskan nafas pendek penuh kepuasaan. Ryeowook merasakan beban yang teramat sangat dari cincin yang tersemat di jarinya. Beban pernikahan. Beban dari suaminya yang tak dapat disingkirkan. Napasnya sesak.

Yesung menggenggam tangan istrinya dan terjerumus dalam pergolakan batin yang kuat untuk sesaat. Semua milim ryeowook membuat yesung terlena lagi. Rasa bersalah dan malu yang timbul karena menginginkan istrinya yang sedang tidur sudah lama menghilang.

Saat itu, yesung tidak dapat mengingat apapun kecuali kegilaannya. Ryeowook sebenarnya sudah menolak, tapi dengan suara lemah. Namun, yesung tak peduli. Tidak, ia tidal mengingat apa-apa. Ingatan apapun itu. Yesung bertekad menjadikan saat ini sebuah titik permulaan bagi jiwanya. Ia tak akan melupakan saat ini sampai akhir hayatnya.

"aku mencintaimu. Ryeowook, aku mencintaimu."

Pengakuan yesung memenuhi ruangan. Namun, pergolakan badan yesung yang sangat hebat telah membuat istrinya kehilangan kesadaran. Sehingga pengakuan itu hanya menjadi gema yang menghilang di kegelapan.

Akhirnya, ryeowook jatuh kedalam dunia tidur tanpa mimpi yang tak berujung. Tidur yang sangat dalamm. Tidur manis yang membebaskan dari tubuh lelah. Tidur yang membuatnya tak ingin bangun lagi. Ryeowook sedang terkapar di ujung bawah sadarnya, tapi ia tetap dapat merasakan beban yang tak akan pernah ia maafkan.

"ngg.. tidak mau. Jangan ganggu aku."

Yesung menghela napas pendek karena penolakan ryeowook yang sedang tenggelam dalam tidur manis. Ia bangun karena harus berangkat bekerja. Ia sarapan, ganti baju, dan membaca empat koran yang datang pagi itu, tapi istrinya masih tetap tidur. Akhirnya, niat yesung untuk minta maaf atas kejadian semalam dan niat menanyakan istrinya kesakitan, menjadi sia-sia. Walaupun begitu, ia masih dapat melihat luka-luka ryeowook yang masih terlihat jelas. Luka yang dibuat oleh yesung.

Yesung buru-buru membalikkan badannya dan keluar dari kamar seakan ingin lari dari perasaan bersalah kejam yang telah memakan semua energi di pagi harinya. Ia mendengar suara mimpi buruk istrinya disela-sela pintu yang tertutup.

"kumohon, jangan ganggu aku. Kumohon... tinggalkan aku..."

TBC

* * *

ada yang kurang paham ya sama bahasa ini ff? kkkk~

ada yang bilang bahasa berat banget buat mahaminya, coba bacanya pelan-pelan dan resapi. kkkk~._.v

**mksd dri kta2 ini 'tutup mulutmu ikan mas.'**ini maksudnya kaya ngehina tapi bercanda '-' bahasa jawane ngilokno -_- ini kan ryeowook cerewet banget.

alurnya emang dibuat gak jelas wkwk biar pada penasaran. di chap chap selanjutnya lama lama akan ketauan. kalau aku bocorin nanti dikira sulapan -_-v yesung gak psycho ataupun kelainan kok, ikutin aja chap chap selanjutnya. mungkin sampe 20an chapter kkkk ._.v

ini disini maksudnya luka-luka ryeowook itu maksudnya yesung itu ngetandai ryeowook dengan kissmark yah. saya gak bisa buat ff rated M -_- takut feelnya gak dapet -_-

ini update udah kilat banget kan. ntar kalo udah uts mungkin agak lama -_-

ini CHAPTER 4 udah apdet, untuk ffnya panjang atau gak. tergantung yaaa wkwk.

yang mau baca tengkyu~

yang mau review monggo ^^

selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya.


	5. Chapter 5

Saya baru tau kalo ini novel udah ada yang ngeremake. Enaknya gmna? Di lanjutin atau berhenti aja? Jujur saya gak enak sama yang udah ngeremake ini sebelum saya meskipun castnya beda, saya pake yewook sedangkan yang sebelumnya itu pke cast kyumin dan gs juga. Klo emang responnya buruk ya saya berhentiin, saya lanjut cerita yang lain mumpung saya agak free tapi banyak lomba dance -_- oke saya hanya menunggu respon saja.

Terimakasih

-ceka-


	6. Chapter 6

**After The Wedding**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : T **

**Ini FF Remake dari novel karangan Kim Ji Oh"After The Wedding". Saya hanya mengedit nama tokoh, dan sedikit mengubah bahasa cerita. Typo dimana-mana.**

**Pairing : Yewook. Yang lain temukan sendiri. GS**

**Nb: italic berarti flashback**

**DLDR**

**...**

**Chapter 5**

_**Lepas dari keseharian yang monoton tidak membutuhkan usaha yang besar. Sedikit perhatian dan ketulusan sudah lebih dari cukup**_

Ryeowook sedang makan siang bersama teman-temannya yang biasa ditemuinya sekali atau dua kali dalam seminggu. Tiga sampai empat orang temannya langsung menikah setelah lulus kuliah, sementara yang lain belum, sehinga mereka tidak bisa bertemu di siang hari karena harus bekerja. Kecuali ryeowook, mereka sudah mempunyai anak, sehinnga topik pembicaraan mereka selalu mengenai hal-hal yang sama seperti sekolah mana yang bagus, atau perkembangan anak mereka atau suami siapa yang menghasilkan aling banyak uang. Ryeowook yang merasa tidak cocok dengan topik pembicaraan tersebut, duduk diam dan hanya mendengar celotehan mereka bak sedang dikucilkan.

"kepalaku sakit."

"kau tidak bisa tidur lagi wookie-ah?"

"tidak bisa tidur atau tidak mau tidur? Atau tidak ada yang menidurkanmu?"

"hihihi benar?"

"tidak. Bukan seperti itu kok. Kepalaku sakit karena tidurku tidak nyenyak."

"kenaa tidurmu tidurmu tidak nyenyak? Karena siapa?"

"hihihi. Suami yang melakukan ini itu sepanjang malam. Enaknya~"

Teman-teman yang entah sedang memikirkan apa terhadap suami ryeowook menggoda ryeowook, membuat ryeowook teringat yesung kemarin malam. Suami yang selalu bersikap menakutkan di tempat tidur.

Teman-teman ryeowook berbagi senyum mencurigakan saat melihat ryeowook yang terdiam dan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Tertulis kata "sudah terlambat, kawan" Di wajah teman-temannya. Duduk bersama mereka menjadi semakin sulit bagi ryeowook.

"ah begini teman-teman... aku harus kerumah mertua. Aku duluan ya, maaf."

Ryeowook merasa tidak nyaman mengatakan ini, walaupun ini bukan alasan belaka, melainkan kenyataan. Teman-teman ryeowook mulai berceloteh tentang mertua ryeowook. Ryeowook tak bida membalas perkataan eman-temannya, akhirnya ia mengambil tasnya dan bangun dengan canggung dari kursinya. Ia lari dari tempat itu bak telah diusir darisana. Di belakangnya, terdengar teman-temannya yang mulai menjelel-jelekkan mertua masing-masing. Topik itu adalah hidangan pencuci mulut yang paling as untuk ibu-ibu muda tersebut.

'walaupun begitu, mereka yang selalu menjelek-jelekkan mertua mereka pasti lebih bahagia dariku.' Batin ryeowook.

Sakit kepala dasyat menyerang ryeowook. Matanya berkunang-kunang, ia ingin muntah. Usaha ryeowook membohongi dirinya sendiri langsung runtuh saat ponselnya berdering di depan pintu masuk restoran yang seakan menyuruh ryeowook untuk segera mengangkatnya. Pasti... suaminya. Ryeowook mengangkat ponselnya sambil bersandar di pintu kaca restoran seakan ingin pingsan. Untunglah pintu utama restoran terbuka secara otomatis, membiarkan ryeowook untuk menghirup udara segar sepuasnya kedalam paru-parunya.

"ha-halo."

"dimana?"

"ah, aku akan ke Seong Bok-Dong segera."

"aku tanya kau dimana?"

"aku tidak lupa. Aku akan ke Seong Bok-Dong, sekarang."

"iya, tapi kau dimana?"

"Cheong Dam-Dong. Tadi aku makan siang bersama teman-temanku. Aku tidak lupa kok."

"Cheong Dam-Dong? Kalau begitu datang ke depan kantorku. Kita pergi bersama."

"aku tidak lupa. Tidak lupa."

"hati-hati di jalan."

Yesung memarkir mobilnya di depan kantornya dan menunggu istrinya disana. Ia tidak tega membiarkan ryeowook yang badannya sedang sakit naik ke kantornya –ruangannya yang terletak di lantai paling atas. Mobil ryeowook mulai tampak sepuluh menit kemudian.

Tiin tiin...

Suara klakson pendek dan rendah membuat ryeowook memperlambat laju mobilnya, sebelum akhirnya merhenti disamping mobil yesung. Ryeowook membuka jendela mobil sehingga yesung dapat melihat wajahnya.

"kesini."

Ryeowook memarkir mobilnya dengan tenang, lalu menghampiri yesung. Yesung mengamati ryeowook dengan mata tajamnya untuk melihat apakah ryeowook sempoyongan atau tidak. Ryeowook yang tetap bercahaya walau berada di area parkir gedung pencakar langit yang kelam, berjalan ke arah yesung. Kaki jenjang ryeowook memakai two pieces chanel berwarna hijau mint. Yesung sangat menyukai kaki ryeowook yang dapat membuat matanya segar. Istri yang cantik.

"hai."

Aroma manis langsung memenuhi mobil saat ryeowook membuka pintunya. Ryeowook tidk menjawab hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia duduk di kursi depan di damping yesung sambil merapikan roknya.

"pakai sabuk pengaman."

Ryeowook sekuat tenaga untuk menyembunyikan ketegangannya, tapi yesung sudah terlanjur melihat tangan ryeowook yang bergetar. Ryeowook berusaha memasang sabuk pengamannya beberapa kali, tapi sia-sia. Yesung menahan emosi, lalu memasangkan sabuk pengaman istrinya. Sekujur tubuh ryeowook menjadi kaku saat tangan yesung menyentuhnya, membuatnya menahan napas. Konyol.

Senyum penuh kesinisan terbesit sebentar di bibir yesung, tapi yesung langsung membuang muka saat istrinya meliriknya diam-diam. Kesunyian yang canggung menyelimuti kedua orang itu untuk beberapa saat.

Jalanan Gang Nam tetap enuh sesak dengan mobil walaupun sekarang masih hari jumat siang. Terlalu sesak. Lama-kelamaan yesung merasa muak melihat mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang disekitarnya ia juga meresakan keberadaan istrinya disampingnya.

"oppa kita mau kemana?"

"ke Misari saja."

Yesung berputar arah dengan tiba-tiba. Ryeowook hanya bisa memandangi suaminya dengan erasaan setengah lega dan setengah bingung. Jalanan ke arah sebaliknya masih dipenuhi mobil, tapi lampu merah tidak menyala terlalu lama, sehingga tanpa terasa mereka memasuki daerah stadion olympic. Jarum spedometer makin tak terkendali dan terus menuju kearah kanan, tapi yesung tetap tidak bisa mengabaikan keberadaan istrinya. Istri yang duduk bak bayangan.

"aku... tidak luppa kalau hari ini aku harus ke Seong Bok-Dong. Aku pasti pergi kesana walau kau tidak mengantarku. Benar."

"oke."

"Tanya saja ke teman-temanku. Aku bilang pada mereka bahwa aku harus ke rumah mertua, jadi aku harus pulang lebih dulu. Saat itu kau meneleponku. Benar."

"Iya."  
Semakin ryeowook menjelaskan semuanya, yesung merasa ryeowook semakin terlihat menyedihkan. Yesung lebih memilih Ryeowook mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya dan bertanya kenapa ia hanya menjawab oke dan iya seakan sudah mengerti segalanya.  
Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba ditempat tujuan yesung. Tempat itu ternyata daerah pinggiran sungai yang jangankan jalanan beraspal, jalanan tanah pun sudah tidak terlihat di sana. Tempat hangat yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon besar, rumput-rumput tinggi yang tumbuh di mana-mana, serta suara air dan burung. Damai, tenang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Semalam…"

Yesung akhirnya menanyakan hal yang telah dipikirkannya seharian saat ryeowook sedang terisap oleh pemandangan di sekitar mereka. Ryeowook mengedip-ngedipkan matanya  
dan menoleh.

"Aku kesulitan menghadapi mertua. Sulit, melelahkan dan menyakitkan… tapi aku tidak pernah menolak melakukan hal yang harus kulakukan. Kupikir kau tahu tentang itu," kata  
ryeowook.

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan itu."

"Maaf."

Bahu istrinya yang masih juga membelakanginya menjadi lemas untuk sesaat. Yesung sendiri tahu jawabannya karena ia akan tetap melakukan hal itu lagi walau ia bisa memutar waktu kembali ke malam tadi.

"Aku… ke tepi sungai sebentar, ya."

"Oke."

ryeowook terlihat seperti model yang keluar dari majalah fashion saat berjalan menerobos rerumputan tinggi menuju tepi sungai. ryeowook selalu bersinar cerah. Ryeowook yang memberikan kesan asing saat berada di tempat yang terlihat seperti peternakan dan sangat sunyi ini. ryeowook selalu terlihat manis. Sepatu hak tingginya terus terbenam di tanah. Ia menjerit kecil dan tertawa sendirian sambil terus berjalan ke tepi sungai. Yesung berpikir untuk lebih sering berjalan- jalan ke daerah pinggiran sungai seperti ini. Ia sangat senang mendengar suara tawa istrinya.

"Maaf."

Yesung tidak tahu kenapa ia meminta maaf. Namun, ryeowook merasa lebih lega saat menerima permintaan maaf tersebut, karena yesung hanya meminta maaf saat benar-benar merasa bersalah.

'Entah alasan apa yang membuatku meminta maaf, entah karena masalah apa, yang penting permintaan maafku sudah cukup. Mari lupakan sejenak semua permasalahan rumit dan habiskanlah sore di tempat yang damai ini. Benar, nikmati saat ini, air jernih, suara angin, bau rumput segar, cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan… mari nikmati itu semua dan lupakan semuanya sejenak. Benar.'

Sebenarnya, tidak ada alasan khusus yang menyebabkan kedinginan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Semua hanya disebabkan oleh terhentinya percakapan hangat di antara mereka, yang entah dimulai sejak kapan. Ketulusan cinta yang selalu mereka tunjukkan saat masih berpacaran pun menjadi jarang terlihat. Mereka berdua sangat menderita. Dua orang yang semakin menjauh tanpa alasan khusus. Walaupun begitu, gairah mereka tidak pernah berubah. Namun, gairah merupakan ikatan yang terlalu lemah, sehingga mereka hanya bisa  
saling menatap sambil bertanya-tanya sendiri kapan ikatan itu terputus.

Mereka berdua selalu begitu. Walaupun memutuskan untuk menikah setelah masa pacaran yang singkat, mereka tidak pernah bertengkar hebat, karena ryeowook tidak menyukai konflik, dan yesung sendiri tidak suka hal-hal yang merepotkan. Kalau begitu, siapa yang akan lebih dulu memulai pertengkaran? Mereka selalu begitu sejak awal. Mungkin pertengkaran mereka terjadi saat yesung mengajak ryeowook mengunjungi keluarga kandungnya yang tinggal di Geo Je-Do. Benar, mereka bertengkar untuk pertama kalinya hari itu. Benar. Padahal, mereka sangat senang saat berangkat ke sana.

_"Kau lelah? Sabar sedikit lagi, ya.__Sebentar lagi sampai, kok."_

_"Iya, omong-omong, oppa. Tentang__Geo Je-Do. Kata orang-orang, laut di__sana jernih sekali. Benar begitu?__Memang lautnya sebiru itu? Secantik__itu?"_

_"Hmph."_

_"Kenapa kau tertawa, oppa?__Lautnya cantik tidak?"_

_"Cerewet, Kalau kau ingin tahu__secantik apa laut di sana, kau cukup__bertanya satu kali kepadaku atau__langsung saja pergi ke sana, tapi kau__terus-terusan bertanya padaku. Dasar."_

_"Apa, sih? Aku kan bertanya pantainya__jernih atau tidak, biru atau tidak,__cantik atau tidak! Pertanyaanku__berbeda!"_

_"Ya, sudahlah."_

_Bagi ryeowook, seorang mahasiswi__fakultas kesenian, pertanyaannya__terdiri dari tiga pertanyaan yang __berbeda, sedangkan bagi yesung,__pertanyaan tersebut adalah__pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sangat __mengganggu dari seseorang yang __cerewet. Dua orang yang sangat__berbeda. Namun, saat itu rasa percaya__mereka sedang semakin membesar,__sehingga mereka tidak menyadari__perbedaan tersebut._

_Setelah melewati jalan tol dan jalan__raya, mereka harus naik kapal laut__selama beberapa jam untuk menemui__keluarga kandung yesung. Yesung__selalu bersikap dan terlihat seperti __bangsawan, sehingga ryeowook mengira__akan melihat rumah vila model__peternakan di Geo Je-Do.__Namun, yang terpapar di depan mata__ryeowook adalah 'rumah mertua' yang __ditinggali orang-orang tua kampungan__yang bodoh. Belasan orang duduk__berkumpul di bale-bale depan rumah__tanah yang hampir ambruk untuk menyambut ryeowook.__Tentu saja mereka terlihat baik dan __memperlakukan ryeowook dengan tulus.__Namun, bagi ryeowook yang sangat __kebingungan, mereka hanyalah orang-__orang dengan rambut acak-acakan,__memiliki gaya berpakaian kampungan,__dan mengeluarkan bau daging dari__sekujur tubuh mereka. Ryeowook yang__duduk dengan canggung di tengah-__tengah mereka terlihat seperti __bidadari. Bidadari yang ingin terbang__ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Itulah__yang ada di pikiran ryeowook saat itu,__bahkan yesung pun dapat melihatnya._

_"Kakak ipar, aku ingin mengajak__ wookie __jalan-jalan sebentar, ya. Aku__ingin menunjukkan pemandangan desa__ini… tadi wookie juga bilang ingin__melihat laut."_

_"Dasar bocah. Kau paksa anak cantik ini ke__sini. Pasti nggak suka. Dasar sana."__ryeowook hampir mengucapkan terima__kasih dengan suara lantang karena__mendapat kesempatan untuk terbebas __dari keluarga yesung yang berbicara__dengan bahasa dan logat yang sangat__sulit dimengerti. Namun, ryeowook__masih bersikap aneh saat sudah__meninggalkan rumah itu. Ia mengikuti__yesung yang terlihat sangat mahir __berjalan di jalan berlumpur. Rasa__bingung membuat ryeowook marah,__membuatnya tidak menyadari kata-__  
__kata yang keluar dari mulutnya._

_"waaah! Cara orang-orang itu__berbicara seperti sedang mengajak__berkelahi, ya. Aku benar-benar tidak__mengerti apa yang mereka ucapkan,__mereka tidak pernah selesai berbicara.__  
__Pokoknya, mereka itu…"_

_"Cukup!"_

_Yesung berhenti tiba-tiba dan__berteriak, teriakan yang bahkan dapat__menghilangkan semua semangat di sore__hari. Ryeowook juga ingin berteriak,__tapi akhirnya ia hanya dapat__memandangi wajah muram yesung__yang terlihat sangat pucat. Melihat__orang yang selalu menyukai__ketenangan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan__emosinya dengan kasar, merupakan hal __yang menakutkan dan terasa… asing._

_"Kau bilang orang-orang itu, orang-orang itu! Hari ini kau kenapa, sih?__Kau mau pamer bahwa kau orang __Seoul? Mereka diam saja karena __mereka orang-orang yang sangat __sederhana. Kau pikir mereka diam saja __karena mereka bodoh? Hah? Merekai tu orang tua! Mereka calon__keluargamu!"_

_"Memangnya aku kenapa? Lalu kenapa__kau tiba-tiba berteriak? Kau pikir aku __tahu kalau ternyata kau ingin__membawaku ke tempat seperti ini! Kau__benar-benar jahat! Aku takkan __sebingung ini kalau setidaknya kau__bercerita sedikit kepadaku sebelumnya!"__Kesalahan selalu dilakukan oleh kedua__belah pihak! ryeowook merasa__disalahkan secara sepihak sehingga ia__marah kepada yesung. Ryeowook berlari__kencang meninggalkan yesung. __Pertemuan dengan keluarga mertua__ t__anpa perisapan apa pun. Amarah__ryeowook langsung memuncak jika__mengingat hal itu. Semua takkan__menjadi sekacau ini kalau yesung__memperingatkannya lebih dulu.__Padahal, yesung memiliki banyak__kesempatan untuk bercerita kepada__ryeowook selama dalam perjalanan dari__Seoul ke Geo Je-Do, tapi yesung__malah tidak memedulikan ryeowook dan __mendorongnya ke lubang ini!_

_Yesung mengayunkan kedua tangannya__dengan kasar dan berbalik ke arah __ryeowook. Suara yesung seakan telah __menelan semua pemandangan indah di__sekitarnya. dalam kegelapan, ryeowook __hanya dapat melihat tangan __tunangannya. _

_"Kau bertanya seperti itu karena __benar-benar tidak tahu…?"_

_"…"_

_Entah yesung yang memeluk ryeowook__l ebih dulu atau ryeowok yang menangis __terlalu keras sampai jatuh ke pelukan __yesung. Ingatan akan kejadian itu __sangat samar-samar. Namun, yang __paling pasti adalah semuanya akan__menjadi lebih baik seandainya__mereka bertengkar lebih hebat lagi__sampai ryeowook memutuskan untuk __kembali ke Seoul dan akhirnya__hubungan mereka pun berakhir.__Harusnya seperti itu. Namun,__semuanya sudah berakhir. Ini konyol,__tapi…_

_"Tatap aku, wookie. Ini kampung __halamanku. Rumah yang tadi, adalah__rumah kelahiranku. Aku tinggal di sini __sampai berusia tujuh tahun. Aku tahu __semua akan lebih baik jika kau __bercerita lebih dulu, tapi mulutku tidak__kunjung terbuka. Kau mengertimaksudku, kan?"_

_"Tidak. Aku tidak mengerti."_

_Sebenarnya ryeowook mengerti betapa __kerasnya usaha yesung untuk__menceritakan hal itu kepadanya __sekarang, tapi kepala ryeowook sangat__sakit dan pikirannya sedang tidak__fokus karena terlalu lama menangis,__sehingga ia tidak bisa berkata jujur.__Ryeowook hanya bisa menahan tangis dan__terus-menerus berkata tidak__mengerti._

_"Baiklah. Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini__lagi nanti."_

_Namun, yesung justru tidak pernah__mencoba membicarakan apa-apa lagi__kepada ryeowook. Walaupun yesung__tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi kepada__ryeowook, ryeowook beberapa kali__mendapat kesempatan untuk__mendengar cerita tersebut. Mulai dari__mulut besar pekerja di rumah__mertuanya, sampai bisikan-bisikan__kejam yang ryeowook dengar di reuni__sekolah yesung._

_Yang ingin yesung katakan pada hari__itu adalah kenyataan bahwa yesung __diadopsi saat berumur tujuh tahun.__  
_

_TBC_

* * *

_maap ya buat yang kemaren dan makasih udah ngedukung. ini chap 5 update. maap banyak kekurangan atau apalah. otak saya lagi gak sinkron. di otak ryeowook tapi ngetiknya sungmin -_- mungkin saya lagi kangen sama kopel rp saya, saya juga lagi gak baik. mohon maaf._

_yang mnta sekuel buat ff saya yang satunya sabar ya, saya butuh istirahat. ini saja saya ngetiknya malem banget. kurang istirahat nanti pas waktu lomba dance saya takutnya ambruk lagi. saya juga kuliah, padat pula._

_oke yang mau baca tengkyu, yang mau review monggo :)_

_see u d next chap_


	7. Chapter 7

**After The Wedding**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : T **

**Ini FF Remake dari novel karangan Kim Ji Oh"After The Wedding". Saya hanya mengedit nama tokoh, dan sedikit mengubah bahasa cerita. Typo dimana-mana.**

**Pairing : Yewook. Yang lain temukan sendiri. GS**

**TOLONG YA KALO BACA ITU DILIHAT DULU ADA NOTENYA ATAU TIDAK DARI AUTHOR. MANA YANG FLASHBACK ATAU BUKAN. SAYA SUDAH KASIH NOTE CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA. SAYA JUGA SUDAH MEWANTI-WANTI KALO TYPO DIMANA-MANA, SAYA BANYAK KEKURANGAN. SAYA KAN CUMA MANUSIA '-' FF SAYA JUGA GAK HANYA INI. JADI WAKTU SAYA GAK HANYA FOKUS KE FF INI, MASIH BANYAK. SAYA TERIMA TERIMA AJA KRITIK SAMA SARANNYA, SEKALI LAGI TOLONG BACA DULU ****NOTE**** DARI AUTHOR. MAAF KALO BANYAK BACOT. KALO YANG MASIH MAU BACA YA MONGGO, GAK YA MONGGO.**

**NOTE : ITALIC BERARTI FLASHBACK**

**DLDR**

**...**

**Chapter 6**

**seberapa pasangan suami istri yang dapat berbincang-bincang dengan benar? berapa menit dalam sehari yang mereka habiskan untuk saling menatap dan berbagi cerita? perbincangan yang menyadarkan bahwa rambut dibagian tengah kepala suami mulai menipis dan keriput di ekor mata istri mulai mendalam. berapa banyak pasangan yang tiba-tiba tersadar akan hal ini?**

Yesung harus mengatakan hal yang tak pernah ia ingin katakan kepada ibunya demi istrinya yang terlihat bahagia. yesung meninggikan suaranya, bahkan berteriak. Walaupun begitu, ia ingin mendengar suara tawa istrinya lagi dan ingin merasa semuanya menjadi spesial seperti sore ini, sampai ia rela menyakiti ibunya. Perasaan yesung bercampur aduk. Suasana hatinya membuat yesung berharap ia adalah seorang perokok. Ia tidak merokok dan minum alkohol

berkat ajaran ibunya. Ibunya mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu tidak berguna. Tapi, terkadang yesung iri melihat seorang perokok yang sedang menghembuskan asap penuh nikotin. Tepat seperti saat ini. yesung membuka pemutar CD di mobilnya dengan malas-malasan. Mahler, lagu yang sering ia dengarkan. Namun, sore ini tidak cocok dengan simfoni milik Mahler yang berbau darah dan kemuraman. yesung mulai mengutak-atik CD changer-nya. Turandot. Nessun Dorma..? ini juga tidak cocok . Setelah beberapa kali memilih lagu dan tidak puas dengan penilaiannya, akhirnya yesung berhasil mendapatkan lagu yang menurutnya sesuai dengan Susana hari ini.

Shin Young Wook. Vocalist .

Biasanya, yesungn mengkritik bahwa warna vokal penyanyi wanita ini terlalu halus dan tidak bertenaga, tapi hari ini suara Shin Young Wook terdengar sangat lembut. Suaranya lentur  
seperti daun pohon willow mengingatkan yesung akan sosok istrinya yang lembut dan menciptakan perasaan yang tidak biasa. Keseharian yang melelahkan semakin menjauh,  
yang ada hanya tawa istrinya yang terdengar seperti sebuah lagu. yesung memandangi sosok istrinya yang berjalan tenang di pinggir sungai. Senyum istrinya. Istri yang ia cintai…

Ryeowook terkejut melihat awan hitam yang mulai mendekat. yesung sedang tertidur diiringi melodi Aria yang lembut saat ryeowook kembali ke mobil. yesung meletakkan lengannya di dahinya dan sama sekali tidak bereaksi saat ryeowook masuk mobil. Ryeowook duduk di kursi depan, membersihkan lumpur yang menempel di sepatunya dengan tisu basah. Ryeowook menutup pintu mobil dengan hati-hati agar yesung tidak terbangun. Terisolasi. Suasana di dalam mobil yang diiringi alunan Aria yang lembut dan menenangkan, sangat berbeda dengan dunia luar yang terlihat berantakan akibat hujan deras. Ryeowook menurunkan sandaran kursi Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. yesung terlihat sangat lelah. Ryeowook menghela napas saat memandangi wajah suaminya yang sedang tidur. Namun, entah mengapa ryeowook tidak tega membangunkan suaminya dan mengajaknya ke Seong Bok-Dong. Kalau mereka terlambat sampai di sana, Ibu akan… ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sekuat tenaga untuk menghapus kata 'Seong Bok-Dong' yang dari tadi terus terngiang di telinganya.

Ryeowook menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi mobil. Ia menatap wajah suaminya penuh sayang. Kata 'tampan' merupakan hal yang selalu muncul di kepalanya jika ia memandangi… suaminya. Ryeowook tidak pelit dalam memberikan pujian kepada suaminya waktu mereka masih berpacaran. Pujian yang membuat teman-teman ryeowook iri. Bahkan, ryeowook masih tidak percaya bahwa pernikahannya dengan pria seperti itu sudah akan memasuki tahun ketiga. Hati ryeowook tidak pernah terbebas dari rasa khawatir selama menjalani bahtera rumah tangga dengan yesung, tapi sebenarnya ryeowook tahu yesung tidak pernah selingkuh selama ini, karena walaupun cinta mereka yang berkobar saat mereka masih berpacaran sudah memudar, gairah diantara mereka tidak pernah memudar. Konyol. Kenapa bisa begini?

ryeowook pernah membuat patung marmer yang menyerupai wajah suaminya, sebuah karya seni mungil yang dipahat dengan penuh cinta. Ryeowook memberikan patung tersebut kepada yesung, tapi ia tidak tahu di mana yesung menyimpannya. Ryeowook tidak pernah melihat patung itu di ruang kerja yesung maupun di mobilnya. Mungkin telah hilang.  
Keheningan mengalir untuk sesaat setelah sebuah lagu selesai mengalun. ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya untuk melepas dasi yesung karena dasi itu terlihat menyesakkan. Lagu Aria yang menyedihkan kembali mengalun.

"Hmm…"

yesung terbangun dan terlihat kebingungan. Ryeowook segera menarik tangannya, tapi yesung menangkap tangan ryeowook dan tak kunjung melepaskannya.

"Aku takut kau merasa tidak nyaman saat tidur, jadi aku melepas dasimu."

"Iya."

ryeowook mengartikan 'iya' yang keluar dari mulut yesung sebagai tanda bahwa yesung sudah cukup puas dengan penjelasannya. Namun, kenapa yesung tidak kunjung melepas tangan ryeowook? Kenapa yesung terus menggenggam tangan ryeowook dan menatap matanya? Padahal, hari ini ryeowook mengenakan cincin kawin mereka. Ryeowook mengerahkan tenaganya dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan yesung . Namun, sia-sia.

"Diam sebentar."

"Kenapa? Lepaskan aku. Maaf karena telah membangunkanmu. Karena sekarang kau sudah bangun, lebih baik kita ke Seong Bok-Dong."

"Hari ini kita tidak perlu ke Seong Bok-Dong."

"Hah? Kenapa? Kapan kau menelepon Ibu?"

"Iya. Cerewet."

Kalau ryeowook digolongkan sebagai seorang cerewet, mungkin ia adalah orang cerewet yang paling pendiam di seluruh dunia. ryeowook selalu menelan kembali ribuan kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya, tapi bagi yesung, ryeowook hanyalah orang cerewet . ryeowook tidak pernah sadar bahwa yesung hanya ingin menggoda dirinya saat memanggilnya cerewet ketika mereka masih berpacaran. Akan tetapi, ryeowook sudah terlanjur kesal  
dengan tuduhan tidak beralasan itu. Bahkan, ryeowook tidak menyadarinya hingga saat ini, karena kemampuan berkomunikasi yesung memang sangat buruk.

"Kapan kau masuk?"

"Sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Tadi mendung sekali, jadi aku masuk ke dalam mobil. Angin sangat kencang, awan hitam bergerak cepat… sepertinya hujan deras akan berlangsung lama."

"Iya."

"Kau tidak mau pulang?"

"Kau mau pulang?"

"…"

"Kita tidak perlu ke Seong Bok-Dong. Aku sudah menelepon Ibu saat kau di luar. Kau mau memandang hujan dulu sebelum pulang? Sepertinya hujan di sini sangat berbeda dengan hujan di tengah kota. Lalu, kita bisa makan malam di Seoul kalau kita pulang terlalu larut."

"Benar? Memandang hujan di sini lalu pulang ke rumah? Lalu makan di luar? … tapi Seong Bok-Dong."

"Tidak apa. Kalau kau memang khawatir, kita bisa pergi ke sana sekarang. Tapi… aku lebih memilih memandang hujan di sini."

"aku, aku juga! Aku mau melihat hujan. Kabut tebal sudah terlihat di tepi sungai. Pasti cantik, deh… ayolihat."

"Iya."

ryeowook hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya mendengar kata-kata pilihan suaminya yang membosankan. Ryeowook pasti takkan memajukan bibirnya seperti itu jika ia tahu yesung sedang memandangi wajahnya sejak tadi. yesung mengusap bibir bawah ryeowook dengan jarinya. Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut. yesung tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ryeowook. Ia geli melihat ryeowook yang selalu lebih dulu bertindak daripada berpikir.

"Kenapa? Kau kesal?"

Berbiara dengan nyaman bersama yesung, saling berpandangan, berada dalam jarak sedekat ini sampai bisa merasakan hembusan napas yesung, senyuman yesung. Entah sudah berapa lama. Ketegangan ryeowook yang sebelumnya tidak pernah hilang, perlahan mencair.

"Kau harus mengatakannya padaku, wookie."

Suara rendah yesung menyadarkan ryeowook dari pikirannya dan membawanya kembali ke kenyataan. ryeowook berusaha keras untuk mengumpulkan seluruh konsentrasinya. ryeowook memang kekanakan, selalu bersikap seperti anak berusia tujuh tahun. Semakin yesung bertanya, semakin kesal wajah ryeowook. Namun, yesung akan semakin senang menggoda ryeowook jika ryeowook terlihat memajukan bibirnya atau sedang kesal.

"wookie, kau tidak mau bicara?"

"Tidak ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Tapi sepertinya banyak yang ingin kau ungkapkan."

"Tidak."

yesung terus bertanya kepada ryeowook, tapi ia sedikit ragu meneruskan interogasinya, karena ia tidak ingin menghancurkan sore yang spesial ini. yesung menghela napas panjang, merapikan rambut ryeowook yang menempel di dahi, bangun sebentar, lalu duduk kembali di kursinya dengan tenang. Cantik… Kilat melintas di langit dengan cepat. ryeowook merasa tegang, dan duduk semakin dalam di kursinya. Sebentar lagi pasti terdengar suara petir.

Benar!

Bunyi petir itu sangat mirip lagu kemarahan Dewa Petir Kilat , yang diperdengarkan oleh penduduk pribumi saat keduanya menghabiskan bulan madu di Maladewa yang tergeletak di Samudra Hindia. Suara petir yang menggelegar bagaikan menyusup ke  
dada dan kepala ryeowook.

"oppa, aku teringat bulan madu kita."

"Iya, aku juga."

"Pertunjukan drum… yang bagus tapi menakutkan."

"Boduberu."

"Benar, nama drum itu Boduberu!"

_yesung memilih Maladewa sebagailokasi bulan madu mereka. Sebenarnya,__yesung berencana untuk pergi ke__sebuah vila pinggir pantai di Malibu,__Los Angeles, dan ingin beristirahat di__sana selama sekitar seminggu. Namun,__ryeowook salah membaca antara Malibu__dan Maladewa saat memesan tiket__pesawat, sehingga mereka berdua__harus pergi ke arah yang benar-benar__berlawanan. Bahkan, peri yang pergi__mencari surga tropis akan merasa__bosan dan kelelahan karena jalan sulit__yang harus ditempuh untuk tiba di__Maladewa.__  
__Mereka harus menghabiskan waktu__selama empat jam di dalam pesawat__dari Singapura, dan tiba di kepulauan__Maladewa di tengah malam yang gelap.__Mereka menunggu kebingungan di__bandara internasional Maladewa, di__sebuah ruang tunggu yang lebih cocok__  
__dikatakan sebagai ruangan di terminal__bus kampung. Tidak ada sarana__transportasi yang masih beroperasi di__tengah malam, sehingga mereka tidak__tahu bagaimana cara menuju tempat__resort yang telah mereka pesan._

"_Assalamu'alaikum? Apa Anda berdua__Mister dan Mistress Kim yang datang__dari Korea?"_

_Terdengar seseorang yang berbahasa__Inggris dengan logat yang sangat__aneh. Ternyata dewa penyelamat__mereka telah datang. Ia seorang__Muslim berkulit gelap khas Asia__Selatan dan memiliki mata bulat yang__bersinar. Dewa penyelamat. Ternyata,__dewa penyelamat itu adalah pemandu__yang dikirim oleh resort yang telah__mereka pesan. Berkat dewa__penyelamat itu, yesung dan ryeowook dapat naik kapal menuju Pulau Male__dan beristirahat dengan cukup di__sebuah hotel mewah._

_Setelah matahari terbit keesokan__harinya, yesung dan ryeowook__menikmati surga di hadapan mereka__sepuasnya. Mereka naik helikopter__selama tiga puluh menit dari Pulau__Male menuju pulau yang memancarkan__cahaya biru. Koral berwarna-warni__terlihat dari permukaan laut__keunguan, pasir putih membentang__luas, resort mewah memancarkan__suasana tropis yang eksotis. Bahkan__keindahan surga yang sering muncul__dalam mimpi mereka tidak dapat__dibandingkan dengan keindahan tempat__ini._

_"Waah, tempat ini benar-benar surga__untuk bermalas-malasan."_

_Udara terasa hangat dan air laut__begitu menyegarkan, bahkan pasir di__pulau itu juga penuh kehangatan. Busa__hangat memenuhi Jacuzzi bungalow__yang mereka tempati. Rasa kantuk__langsung mengalir saat ryeowook__melihat tempat itu. Ia ingin tidur__nyenyak dan tidak ingin bangun lagi.__Bagi orang seperti ryeowook, tempat ini__adalah surga yang tidak ada__tandingannya.__Kolam renang pribadi yang terletak__tepat di depan kamar tidur mereka__  
__memantulkan cahaya langit kebiruan__nan menyilaukan, membuat rasa kantuk__ryeowook makin tak tertahankan dan__membuatnya berbicara sendiri. Namun,__ryeowook yang selama ini menganggap__bahwa beristirahat adalah 'tidak__melakukan apa-apa', tidak punya__pilihan selain tidur.__sepertinya, arti kata__beristirahat bagi yesung sangat__berbeda dengan ryeowook. Yesung__berlari mengelilingi pulau dari pagi__hingga malam. Ia juga selalu pergi ke__pantai untuk menyelam._

_"yesung, kita kan ke sini untuk__beristirahat. Kenapa kau malah sibuk__sekali, sih?"_

_"Kalau tidak begitu, aku jadi tidak ada__kerjaan."_

_"Waaah, kita kan punya hak untuk__tidak melakukan apa-apa."_

_"Kau saja yang pakai hak itu. Aku jadi__sakit kalau tidak mengerjakan apa-apa."_

_"Apa? Bulan madu macam apa ini?__Mungkin hanya kita pasangan suami__istri yang menghabiskan bulan madu__secara terpisah."_

_Keduanya saling menggerutu, tapi__sebenarnya mereka tidak keberatan__sama sekali. Mereka adalah dua orang__yang memiliki persepsi berbeda akan__makna 'beristirahat' dan mereka__merasa akan lebih baik jika__menghabiskan waktu sendirian,__daripada harus mengikuti cara__  
__pasangan mereka. Ah, tapi bukan__berarti mereka tidak menghabiskan__waktu bersama-sama sekali._

_"Pulau tak berpenghuni?" tanya__ryeowook._

_"Iya. Sepertinya mereka akan__mengantarkan kita menggunakan kapal__di pagi hari dan menjemput kita malam__harinya. Kita akan segera bosan kalau__berada di pulau ini terus terusan, mau__coba ke sana?"_

_"Aku 100% setuju asal tidak kelaparan__dan bisa tidur nyenyak!"_

_Pulau tak berpenghuni itu tidak jauh__berbeda dengan pulau yang mereka__tempati, hanya ukuran lebih kecil.__Cahaya matahari yang sama, pasir__putih yang sama, tapi hanya mereka__  
__berdua yang ada di pulau kecil itu. Apa__yang dipikirkan pasangan pengantin__baru yang lain saat mereka ke sini?__Tidur siang? Menyelam? Jogging?__Hihihi. Ada satu jawaban yang lebih__  
__masuk akal dan pasti disetujui oleh__semua pasangan.__Di pulau tak berpenghuni itu, ryeowook dan yesung menjalani bulan madu__mereka semalaman._

_Sesuai janji, tibalah perahu yang__datang untuk menjemput mereka saat__hari mulai gelap. Mereka kembali ke__resort diiringi angin yang__menyegarkan. Sesampainya di resort,__meja makan malam yang indah telah__menunggu mereka di depan bungalow__yang mereka tinggali. Makanan laut__yang baru ditangkap dari Samudra__Hindia, berbagai macam buah yang bisa__dibilang mewah di pulau ini, dan__sayuran segar. Fajar yang mulai__tenggelam dan lilin batok kelapa yang__menyela terang diletakkan di sekeliling__meja makan, seperti mimpi. Semua__perempuan pasti hanya bisa__mengeluarkan kekaguman dari__mulutnya jika disambut makan malam__seromantis ini._

_"Seperti mimpi."_

_"Untunglah."_

_Ya ampun. yesung masih saja__mengungkapkan perasaannya hanya__dengan satu kata. Namun, reaksi__yesung yang tidak peka tidak__memengaruhi perasaan ryeowook saat__itu.__  
__Cahaya bulan, yang lebih terang dari__cahaya bulan di kota mana pun,__menyirami mereka berdua. Tidak lama__kemudian, pertunjukkan kebudayaan__tradisional Maladewa yang__dipersembahkan khusus untuk keduanya__pun dimulai. Pertunjukkan agung yang__sudah ada sebelum Islam memasuki__kehidupan masyarakat Maladewa.__Genderang yang sangat besar mulai__masuk ke atas panggung. Para__penduduk pribumi menarikan gerakan-__gerakan primitif khas pulau itu dengan__semangat, diiringi alunan musik__misterius. Tanpa disadari, jantung__mereka pun berdetak seirama dengan__alunan musik yang misterius.__Boduberu. Nama genderang raksasa itu__adalah Boduberu._

Waktu yang kosong itu diisi oleh kenangan-kenangan akan tarian liar, yang mirip petir di tempat terpencil ini. Keduanya tenggelam dalam kenangan masing-masing. Tempat impian mereka berdua, yang tersenyum sambil memandangi langit biru dan awan tebal. Akhirnya, mereka saling menatap, sambil mengingat sosok mereka yang bercahaya saat berada di  
pulau di tengah Samudra Hindia.

"Kilat dan petir sudah berhenti, tapi hujan… masih turun. Kupikir kilat, petir, dan hujan merupakan satu kesatuan, ternyata mereka terpisah. Benar, kan?"

"Hmph!"

"Jangan tertawa. Benar, aku adalah orang Seoul yang mengira bahwa beras keluar dari buah pohon padi. Jangan tertawa!"

"Po, Pohon padi? Hahaha…"

yesung tertawa sendirian melihat pipi ryeowook yang memerah karena malu. Hujan bertambah deras, seakan menyambut suara tawa yesung. yesung kemudian menyalakan wiper mobil dengan kecepatan penuh. Lalu, yesung dan ryeowook tiba-tiba saling bertatapan bak sedang terhipnotis. Aria yang menyedihkan. Tetesan hujan yang turun dengan deras di atas atap mobil. Suara itu. Suara tetesan hujan memendam suara napas yesung dan ryeowoo. Kehangatan yang keluar dalam setiap hembusan napas mereka membuat kaca mobil berembun. Semuanya jadi terlihat putih. Sesuatu yang tidak dapat dihindari.

"wookie"

"Iya."

Yesung mengangkat ryeowook dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Ketenangan suara ryeowook membuat yesung sangat terpana. Kerutan baru muncul di tengah dahi yesung. Tiba- tiba ryeowook mengecup kerutan itu.

"oppa, waktu aku pertama kali melihatmu… alis ini, aku benar-benar menyukai alis ini. Waktu itu juga ada kerutan di sini. Aku ingin sekali menghaluskannya dengan seterika. Dan aku juga suka matamu. Jangan cemberut seperti itu. Kau selalu meninggalkan kesan yang dalam pada orang lain, jadi orang-orang akan ketakutan mendekatimu jika kau memasang muka kencang seperti itu. Kau tahu? Aku merasa kau semakin menjauh dariku. Kita sudah hidup bersama selama tiga tahun, tapi kau masih terasa asing bagiku. Masih... bahkan bertambah… aku jadi sedih. Aku mengasihani diriku sendiri dan jadi membencimu. Mem… benci. Terus- terusan…"

'Bukan ini yang kuharapkan. Aku tidak tahu ryeowook menyimpan perasaan seperti ini. Tanpa air mata, dengan ekspresi yang mengoyak-ngoyak hatiku, ia berkata seperti itu.' Batin yesung.

"Aku hanya seseorang yang cerewet, seseorang yang bodoh. Aku mengenal keluarga mertua dengan cara yang konyol. Aku hanya seorang pemaksa yang kekanakan. Bagaimana bisa kau  
bersabar untuk hidup bersamaku? Kau lelaki hebat. Kau masih muda, pintar, penghasilanmu juga sangat besar. Bahkan, wajahmu sangat tampan. Bagaimana bisa orang sehebat itu bersabar dan hidup bersamaku? Aku ingin tahu. Ingin tahu, sungguh…"

"…"

Karena cinta. Harusnya yesung berkata pada ryeowook bahwa ia memilih untuk hidup bersama ryeowook karena yesung hanya mencintai ryeowook seorang. Namun akhirnya, yesung tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu karena ada sesuatu yang membuat lidahnya kelu. Suara yang yesung pikir telah terlupakan kembali lagi ke kepalanya. Lalu, suara istrinya yang lemah terus terdengar di telinganya.

"Kenapa kau rela bersabar dan hidup bersamaku? Hah? Aku ini, aku… kau ingin tahu apakah aku masih mencintaimu? Aku, aku rela bersabar dan hidup bersamamu karena aku mencintaimu! Tapi, kau…? Kenapa kau rela bersabar dan hidup bersamaku? Kadang… aku berpikir cinta tidak bisa… bukan… pernikahan tidak bisa menyelesaikan… segala hal. Hari ini aku banyak bicara, ya? Maaf, oppa. Sepertinya aku terbawa suasana. Maaf."

ryeowook mengatakan ia mencintai yesung, karena itulah ia rela bersabar dan hidup bersama yesung. ryeowook juga berkata bahwa cinta bukanlah segalanya, bahkan ryeowook meminta maaf. Hati yesung bagaikan akan meledak. yesung tidak pernah mengira keberadaannya merupakan sesuatu yang begitu membebankan bagi ryeowook, hingga ryeowook harus rela bersabar untuk menahan segalanya.

'kupikir ia hanya ketakutan dan sedih karena semuanya menjadi jauh lebih asing dibandingkan dengan dulu. Namun, ia bilang ia rela bersabar untuk hidup bersamaku?  
Apa lagi yang tadi ia katakan? Cinta bukan segalanya? Masalah apa yang menimpanya sampai ia seputus asa ini, hingga ia tidak bisa menceritakannya kepada aku yang sebagai suaminya sendiri? Padahal, aku sangat menyukai ryeowook yang cerewet .' begitulah batin yesung.

Selama ini ryeowook menganggap yesung selalu meledek kecerewetannya, tapi sebenarnya yesung selalu menikmati celotehan ryeowook. Dulu, ryeowook selalu mengutarakan apa pun yang ia pikirkan dan rasakan. Namun entah sejak kapan, mulut ryeowook mulai tertutup rapat. Sejak kapan? Pertanyaan yang tak berujung. Pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawab.

Hujan yang turun di luar terlihat tidak biasa. Terlalu deras dan terlalu lama. ryeowook tertidur di pelukan yesung setelah melemparkan pertanyaan- pertanyaan yang menjadi PR bagi yesung. Hari masih sore, tapi langit sudah ssangat gelap. yesung tidaktahu kepan hujan akan berhenti. yesung tidak dapat melihat apa-apa dari kaca mobil yang berembun. Jantung yesung berdetak seirama dengan napas ryeowook. Sepertinya kemampuan lagu Shin Young  
Wook untuk menidurkan seseorang sangat bagus. Awalnya yesunglah yang tertidur setelah mendengarkan, kali ini giliran ryeowook yang tertidur. yesung juga mulai mengantuk lagi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, ryeowook. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Pengakuan yesung yang takkan pernah dapat di dengar oleh ryeowook hilang terisap oleh alunan Aria dan hujan yang turun dengan deras.

TBC

* * *

done. yang baca tengkyu. yang mau review monngo disekecaa ken^^


	8. Chapter 8

**After The Wedding**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : T **

**Ini FF Remake dari novel karangan Kim Ji Oh"After The Wedding". Saya hanya mengedit nama tokoh, dan sedikit mengubah bahasa cerita. Typo dimana-mana.**

**Pairing : Yewook. Yang lain temukan sendiri. GS**

**Nb: **

**DLDR**

**Chapter 7**

**Malam Berhujan****Mata, keingintahuan, keingintahuan…****yang bisa melihat menembus sisi gelap****dari sebuah kenyataan dan sebuah****benda. Keingintahuan yang sudah****menjadi kebiasaan membuat kita dapat****melihat sisi baru dari sebuah****keseharian****  
**.

.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk tuk.

yesung langsung membuka matanya saat mendengar ketukan di jendela mobilnya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dengan kebingungan untuk sesaat. Ah… tepi sungai, Aria, hujan deras, lalu istrinya. Istri yang masih tertidur di pelukannya.

Tuk. Tuk tuk tuk.

Terdengar suara tidak sabar dari luar. Terlihat seseorang dari kaca jendela mobil yang berembun. yesung sedikit membuka jendela mobilnya. Seorang paman tua yang memakai jas hujan dan topi terlihat sedang berdiri di tengah hujan yang masih turun dengan deras.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada apa? Ya ampun, lihat orang yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri ini! Lihat, Anak Muda. Sekarang sudah jam berapa? Kenapa masih membawa mobil dan memarkirnya di sini? Sepertinya ini mobil Seoul, cepat pinggirkan mobilmu! Gawat kalau sungainya sampai meluap! Untung aku ke sini untuk melihat jaring ikanku. Kalau tidak, mobilmu bisa terseret air sungai yang meluap! Cepat pinggirkan mobilmu, cepat!"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

yesung sangat berterima kasih pada paman itu, tapi juga tidak suka melihat paman yang memandangi istri yang berada di pelukannya dengan penasaran, sehingga ia cepat-cepat menutup kembali jendela mobilnya. yesung membaringkan istrinya di kursi sebelahnya dan menyelimutinya dengan jasnya. Ia pun mulai memundurkan mobil setelah merapikan bajunya. Paman tua yang baik itu menunjukkan arah kepada yesung dengan cahaya lenteranya. Mereka masih berada di jalan yang tidak terlihat seperti jalanan, tapi setidaknya mereka masih hidup. Mobil yesung pasti sudah berantakan. Walaupun begitu, yang penting mereka selamat.

"Di mana rumah Anda? Saya akan mengantarkan Anda." Yesung menghentikan mobilnya di sebelah paman tua yang telah berjasa dan menawarkan untuk mengantarnya. Paman tua yang menghentikan langkahnya, berpikir sejenak, lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Mungkin jembatan kanal yang terhubung dengan jalan raya menuju Seoul sudah sangat  
berbahaya sekarang. Daripada pergi kesana dan membahayakan diri sendiri, lebih baik kalian tidur di rumahku. Rumahku memang akan terlihat menyedihkan bagi orang sepertimu yang memiliki mobil sebagus ini, tapi rumahku adalah tempat yang paling bagus menghangatkan badan di hari seperti ini, karena aku masih memiliki sistem penghangat  
tradisional. Sepertinya kau juga mengajak istrimu ke sini. Rumahku di atas sana, rumah yang lampunya masih menyala itu. Ikuti aku pelan-pelan, ya."

"Ah, terima kasih banyak. Kalau begitu, kami akan menginap sehari."

"Bagus, bagus. Ikuti aku."

yesung mengikuti penyelamatnya yang masih dapat berjalan dengan cepat. Pada saat bersamaan, yesung menelepon beberapa orang. Kantor, bibi yang bekerja di rumahnya, lalu  
Seong Bok-Dong. Yesung memberitahukan keberadaannya dan alasan ia berada di sana. Sepertinya hujan tidak turun sederas ini di Seoul. Semuanya sangat terkejut. Hujan regional.

Malam masih belum terlalu larut, tapi suasana di sekitar terasa seperti sudah tengah malam saat mereka tiba di sebuah pinggiran daerah permukiman yang sangat kecil. Anak-anak paman itu telah meninggalkan rumah, sehingga hanya ia dan istrinya yang tinggal di  
sana hari ini. Rumah paman itu bisa dikatakan sebagai hotel mewah jika dibandingkan  
dengan rumah keluarga kandung yesung di Geo Je-Do. Kamar mandi yang terus-menerus dialiri air hangat, kamar hangat dan terlihat menyenangkan, istri paman yang tersenyum malu untuk menutupi rasa terkejutnya. Bahkan, anjing penjaga pun langsung keluar dari kandangnya yang kering dan nyaman saat melihat mobil dan orang asing yang datang.  
Pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan.

"Maaf karena saya datang tiba-tiba. Bibi, Paman telah menyelamatkan nyawa saya dan istri saya untuk menginap di sini. Saya mohon bantuannya."

"Ya ampun, bantuan apa,sih. Walau kau bersedia untuk menginap sehari, Bibi tidak bisa  
menyediakan apa-apa, lho. Jangan terlalu sopan. Bibi jadi merasa tidak enak. Cepat masuk ke dalam. Kau bisa terkena flu kalau berlama-lama berada ditempat yang lembab."

yesung memarkir mobilnya di sepetak ladang kosong, lalu menggendong  
istrinya. Menggendong tanpa membangunkannya, berusaha membawanya ke ruang utama  
dan berusaha agar istrinya tidak kehujanan, sehingga yesung harus bergerak cepat tapi tetap lembut. Bibi rumah membantu yesung melepas sepatu ryeowook.

"Ya ampun, cantik sekali. Istrimu? Kau pintar memilih istri. Setelah dilihat-lihat, kau juga terlihat sangat elegan. Masih belum punya anak, ya? Ya ampun, anak kalian pasti cantik. Kalian harus cepat-cepat punya anak. Ya ampun, lihat jari kakinya. Jari kakinya  
cantik dan panjang seperti jari tangan."

Bibi mengantar mereka ke sebuah kamar yang dilengkapi tempat tidur murahan dari besi sambil terus berbicara. Walaupun, terlihat murahan, tempat tidur itu dilengkapi selimut  
cantik yang bersih dan bermotif bunga. yesung tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan udara dingin dari luar lagi karena udara hangat menyelimuti kamar ini.

"Anak lelakiku dan istrinya menggunakan kamar ini setiap mereka datang saat perayaan Myung Jeoul, tapi kau sudah membersihkannya hari ini, jadi kalian bisa menginap semalam  
di sini. Aku mengeset pemanas agar mengeluarkan uap hangat, jadi kalian tidak akan kepanasan. Kalian belum makan, kan? Cepat mandi dan makanlah. Bangunkan istrimu. Bibi masak nasi dulu, ya."

"Terima kasih banyak, Bibi."

"Ya ampun, tidak usah berkata begitu."

Tempat tidur besi itu mendecit dengan sangat keras saat yesung merebahkan tubuh istrinya di atasnya. Begitu kerasnya sampai ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya.

"oppa, ini di mana…?"

Ekspresi wook langsung mengeras saat mendengar penjelasan singkat yesung, tapi akhirnya wajahnya melembut lagi.

"Kita hampir terkena masalah besar. Untunglah. Aku akan keluar untuk menolong Bibi, kau mandi duluan, ya. Aku juga akan meminjam baju ganti kepada mereka."

yesung menggenggam tangan istrinya yang terlihat ingin buru-buru keluarkamar. ryeowook berbalik heran, dan yesung menatapnya canggung. Sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi yesung ingin menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka, karena istrinya adalah orang yang sangat penting dan tidak perlu hidup dengan selalu mengkhawatirkan hal  
tidak penting itu.

"wookie."

"Ya?"

yesung memeluk istrinya dan menciumnya sekilas.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Iya."

"Hanya kamu. Jadi, jangan bertanya lagi… bagaimana bisa aku bersabar untuk hidup denganmu."

"Iya."

ryeowook menjawab dengan setengah hati dan bergegas keluar ruangan. yesung hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Haah… wookie, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus…"

Krieeet.

Tempat tidur terus berdecit, membuat yesung khawatir istrinya tidak dapat tidur nyenyak di tempat seperti ini. yesung bangun dan melepaskan kasur di atasnya. Sepertinya masalah tidak terletak pada kasur itu. Yesung memeriksa setiap bagian tempat tidur dengan teliti.

Tak. Tak. Krieet…

yesung menekan-nekan beberapa bagian dengan seluruh tenaganya, sampai akhirnya terdengarlah suara decitan tersebut. Sesuai perkiraannya, ternyata baut tempat tidur sudah  
memerlukan obeng. yesung teringat kotak perkakas di mobilnya. Lalu ia menuju ke mobilnya

Saat kembali dari mobilnya untuk mengambil obeng, yesung berpapasan dengan paman pemilik rumah yang memakai celana training kuning dan sedang duduk di lantai ruang utama sambil merokok. Sebenarnya yesung ingin langsung kembali ke kamar, tapi ia merasa itu bukan tindakan yang sopan. Yesung pun membungkuk dengan santun dan duduk di samping paman itu. Hujan masih mengguyur halaman, sedangkan bau sup tho jang memenuhi seantero rumah.

"Hujan tidak turun sederas ini di Seoul."

"Kau sudah menghubungi orang rumah? Wajar, sih, hujan memang turun lebih deras di sini dibandingkan di tempat lain. Kita tidak bisa berpatokan dengan perkiraan cuaca. Orang sepertiku sih sudah terbiasa, tapi para pendatang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini dan  
langsung terisolasi di sini. Karena itu, aku selalu pergi keluar dan mengecek keadaan saat cuaca seperti ini untuk jaga-jaga."

"Aku ingin berterima kasih sekali lagi. Jika paman tidak ada, entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku dan istriku. Aku bahkan merinding walau hanya membayangkannya."

"Anak muda ini benar-benar sopan, ya. Walaupun begitu, tidak usah sesopan itu padaku. Setelah dilihat-lihat, sepertinya kau memiliki kedudukan yang tinggi di Seoul, walaupun orang kampung seperti kami tidak akan tahu pekerjaan seperti apa yang kau miliki, sih."

"Ah, tidak. Sepertinya Paman seumuran dengan ayah kandungku. Jadi…"

"Ayah kandungmu sudah meninggal?"

"ya begitulah."

"Walaupun begitu, kau telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang sopan. Ia pasti sangat bahagia di surga. pasti…"

Meski paman itu bilang bahwa ayah yesung ada di surga, yesung yakin ayahnya takkan pernah bisa menginjakkan kaki di sana. Namun, yesung tidak berkomentar apa-apa, karena ia tidak ingin terkesan mempertanyakan kata-kata paman tersebut. yesung tidak mau memberi tahu seorang paman bahwa orang jahat juga eksis di dunia. Ekspresi yesung berubah. Ia hanya dapat menatap jejak air hujan di halaman tanpa berkata apa-apa.

.  
.

Sepertinya menu makanan di desa mana pun selalu sama. Kimchi selada yang cukup matang, mentimun musim panas yang lembut, kacang-kacangan, ikan teri, sup tho jang , nasi putih, dan ikan bass mentah (sejenis ikan kembung yang dapat di temukan di sungai Han bagian selatan) yang biasanya akan dikeluarkan saat tamu datang. Paman pemilik rumah dan istrinya duduk berhadapan dan berbagi cerita tanpa henti. Mereka bilang, sudah lama mereka tidak makan masakan seenak ini. Suara hujan deras membuat seusana menjadi lebih hangat, sehingga mereka semakin menikmati makan malam yang penuh kebebasan ini. ryeowook, yang belum pernah makan ikan air tawar, memandang piring berisi ikan bass dengan penuh sangsi. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap mengambil sepotong dan mengolesinya dengan sambal pedas manis sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Tiba- tiba ia merasa mual.

"Uh, uugh…"

"wookie!"

"Ya ampun, ada apa ini? Ikan ini masih segar, aku baru saja menangkapnya di sungai. Mungkin kau harus melihat keadaannya."

"Mungkin ada alasan lain kenapa ia muntah, suamiku."

"Haaah?"

Suami istri tua itu saling bertukar pandang, seakan mereka telah mendapatkan rezeki dari Tuhan, tanda mereka mengetahui sesuatu. Yesung hanya bisa bangun dan menyusul  
ryeowook ke kamar mandi. Ia tidak punya tenaga untuk mencoba mengerti maksud kedua orang tua itu.

"wookie."

"Uuugh… mungkin ini karena ikan air tawar. Terlalu amis. Uuugh…"

" masih mual? Iya?"

"Ah, sudah membaik, kok. Maaf, bagaimana ini?"

"Jangan khawatir. Sini."

ryeowook memencet tombol flush toilet yang terlihat menyedihkan, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi menuju pelukan suaminya. yesung memeluknya dan membelai pundaknya. ryeowook menghela napas panjang, meresa lega.

"Aku tidak bisa makan lagi. Aku akan langsung ke kamar, jadi tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku kepada Paman dan Bibi, ya?"

"Iya."

Yesung menggendong ryeowook. Ia memandangi wajah pucat istrinya dengan penuh  
kekhawatiran. Ia ingin segera membawa istrinya pulang ke rumah.

"Kau mau pulang? Di sini tidak terlalu nyaman, ya? Mau pulang?"

"Tidak, aku akan membaik kalau sedikit beristirahat, kok. Lagipula, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aneh, ya? Sepertinya perutku mual karena ikan yang terlalu amis. Turunkan aku dan keluarlah, oppa. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

yesung menurunkan ryeowook di tempat tidur. Kali ini, tempat tidur yang telah ia perbaiki tidak berdecit. ryeowook tersenyum tipis.

"wae?"

"Tidak, tempat tidur ini. Hmph… coba pikir, deh. Kenapa kedua orang tua yang rajin itu tidak memperbaiki tempat tidur ini? Aku jadi agak curiga. Kamar ini hanya dipakai saat anak lelaki mereka dan istrinya datang, kan? Hihihi! Pasti mereka sangat khawatir karena harus tidur di atas tempat yang terus berdecit ini. Pasti kedua orang tua itu melakukan trik ini agar menantu mereka sedikit merasakan penderitaan, kan? Kau memperbaiki ini hanya dengan obeng, kan? Paman itu juga pasti bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Konyol, ya?"

"Mungkin aneh, sih."

"Benar, kan?"

"Iya."

ryeowook melihat tempat tidur ini dari perspektif yang bahkan tidak terbayangkan oleh yesung. Ryeowook dapat melihat konflik yang dialami anak lelaki dan menantu pasangan tua yang baik hati itu. Konflik antara mertua dan menantu. Konflik yang terlihat di mata ryeowook dan Ibu yesung. Benar begitu? Akankah tempat tidur ini berdecit lagi saat kami pergi besok pagi?

**TBC**

* * *

**maap kalo ada sesuatu yang tidak benar, typo, dll. saya males ngedit lagi. saya lagi ujian ;-; stres jadinya ;-; see you di chap selanjutnya.**

**kayanya ini bakal saya singkat aja. jadi chapnya gak banyak-banyak.**

**thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**After The Wedding**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : T **

**Ini FF Remake dari novel karangan Kim Ji Oh"After The Wedding". Saya hanya mengedit nama tokoh, dan sedikit mengubah bahasa cerita. Typo dimana-mana.**

**Pairing : Yewook. Yang lain temukan sendiri. GS**

**DLDR**

**Chapter 8**

**Sebuah kenyataan penting mengenai cinta yang sudah ada dari dulu. "kita takkan dapat mencintai jika takut terluka." Itu bukan salah cinta, melainkan salah seseorang yang tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat lemah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah telah menjelang. Cahaya matahari musim panas yang menyengat menyinari seluruh desa.

"anak muda, walaupun hujan sudah berhenti, tapi genangan air ada dimana-mana. Jadi berhati-hatilah jika menyetir."

"iya paman. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"ah, ada satu hal lagi. Sekali-sekali ajak istrimu ke rumah sakit. Kalau dilihat dari kejadian kemarin kau akan mendapat berita baik. Jangan menganggapku berbicara yang bukan-ukan, ajaklah istrimu kerumah sakit. Harus!"

"ah.. eum..."

Selama ini yesung tidak mempermasalahkan jika belum memiliki anak, tapi sekarang hatinya berbunga-bunga saat melihat mata paman tua itu yang penuh keyakinan. Yesung dan ryeowook kemudian pamit dan mereka mengucapkan terimakasih dan kembali ke seoul. Melewati jalan yang kosong melompong. Suangai han yang dipenuhi air bercampur tanah merah. Mulai terlihat di balik jendela mobil.

"wookie, kau mau ke rumah sakit?"

"eh? Waeyo?"

" lebih baik kita langsung ke rumah sakit."

Perasaan ryeowook tidak enak. Tangannya mulai gemetar lagi, tapi ia sembunyikan dengan berpura-pura memegang cincin nikah yang ia kenakan dan memutar-mutarnya. Ia merasa ketakutan. Ketakutan ryeowook menjadi kenyataan, handphonenyaberbunyi, pasti itu ibu mertuanya. Dan dengan cemas ia mengangkat panggilan dari ibu.

"halo."

"wookie? Ini ibu. Kamu dimana? Dirumah hanya ada ahjumma."

"apa kabar bu? Aku dalam perjalanan menuju seoul bersama yesung oppa."

"kau dari vila di Yong In?"

"ridak bu, dari sekitar sungai han bagian selatan."

Padahal, sudah dengan jelas yesung menceritakan hal kemaren kepada ibunya, tapi kenapa ibu yesung berpura-pura tidak tau? Terdengar seperti ingin mencari kesalahan ryeowook.

Ibu yesung terlihat penyayang dan tidak pernah menyudutkan ryeowook jika di depan yesung. Namun, berbeda jika sudah berada di belakang yesung. Tak seorangpun tau jika ibu yesung telah membuat hati ryeowook berdarah.

.

.

Walau ryeowook mengatakan ia baik-baik saja, tapi yesung teta menuju rumah sakit. Namun anehnya, yesung mengajak wook ke dokter kandungan untuk memeriksakan kesuburannya. Setelah melakukan tes urine dsb, hasil menunjukkan jika sang istri tercinta tengah hamil. Yesung yang menerima kabar ini hanya mengucapkan terimakasih seperti orang bodoh, walaupun dokter hanya melakukan hal-hal sederhana. Namun, yesung sangat bahagia. Dokter kemudian menasehati ryeowook suapaya ini itu dsb untuk ibu hamil. Saat dokter mengatakan anak pertama, air mata ryeowook hampir saja tumpah. Ia hanyam memandangi pinggiran meja sambil mengangguk lemah, ia menarik napas dan akhirnya mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"aku ingin pergi kerumah keluargaku."

Dokter mengangguk dan menepukkan tangannya dengan keras. Mereka telah membuat hati yesung memburuk. Sebenarnya, ryeowook tidak ingin pergi kerumah keluarganya. Ia hanya ingin keluar dari rumah karena merasa tidak nyaman disana.

Yesung memeluk pinggang ryeowook saat mereka berjalan ke tempat parkir.

"sebaiknya kita mengabarkannya ke Seok Bok dong dan Banpho." Kata yesung.

"nanti saja, oppa."

"waeyo? Semuanya pasti akan senang mendengar kabar baik ini."

"nanti saja!"

Ryeowook mengeluarkan amarahnya. Setelah melihat reaksi keras istrinya. Yesung merasakan firasat buruk yang sempat menghilang.

'apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, wookie-ah? Sebenarnya apa yang kau takuti?' batin yesung.

Ryeowook naik ke mobik setelah melepaskan genggaman yesung. Lalu berbicara dengan nanda tegas.

"ke Banpho sekarang."

"istirahat dulu dirumah. Besok kita kesana setelah memberskan barang-barang."

"tidak. Aku akan pergi hari ini."

"wookie, jangan begitu."

"kumohon, aku ingin pergi hari ini. Aku tidak mau berdebat tentang ini lagi. Ya?"

"iya."

Suara yesung bergetar, lalu seketika sunyi. Ryeowook menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menghapus bayang-bayang di kepalanya. Sosok yesung yang berterimakasih dengan suara bergetar. Yesung tidak bisa menutupi rasa bahagianya. Ia sangat bahagia karena akan segera memiliki keturunan. Harapan ryeowook akan semakin besar jika terus teringat peristiwa itu. Harapan hangat yang akan menjadi luka.

Yesung melirik ryeowook saat menyetir. Ryeowook terlihat menderita, ia bereaksi sangat aneh dan sangat tidak nyaman. Ryeowook masih saja terlihat seperti hewan buruan yang berdiri di depan ujung senapan seorang pemburu. Ia bahkan tidak menutupi kegelisahannya. Atmosfer di dalam mobil yang tertutup tidak nyaman.

"a-apartmen di banpho sangat sempit. Kau tidak apa-apa disana?" tanya yesung hati-hati.

"sempit apanya? Aku hampir tinggal 20 taun tinggal disana. Pasti oppa merasa tidak nyaman, kan? Oppa bisa ke seong bok-dong."

"tidak.. akan menyulitkanku jika aku berangkat bejerja."

"ibu oppa pasti tidak tinggal diam. Pergilah sebelum ibu bicara apa-apa."

"ryeowook!"

Apakah pasangan suami-istri berbincang seperti ini yang akan memiliki akan memiliki anak setelah tida tahun menikah? Istri yang merasa tidak nyaman dirumah. Istri yang mengatakan akan menyiapkan semua sendiri. Istri yang mementingkan perasaan mertuanya daripada perasaan suaminya yang terluka.

"wookie-ah~ apa kau tidak senang mendengar kabar kehamilanmu?"

Akhirnya, pertanyaan itu keluar juga. Lama ryeowook tidak bersuara dan kemudian ia menjawab.

"tidak."

.

.

.

Banpho daerah rumah keluarga ryeowook. Apartemen sederhana yang hampir 20 tahun ryeowook tinggal disana. Bagi ryeowook ini adalah tempat yang nyaman.

"aku masuk sendiri. Oppa langsung kekantor saja. Oppa ada janji penting kan?"

"aku akan mampir nanti malam. Kau mau oppa bawakan sesuatu?"

"tidak ada."

"arraseo."

Yesung menghela nafas panjang setelah melihat istrinya dari belakang. Langkah lelah istrinya yang cantik membuat dadanya terasa berat. Baru saja yesung akan menginjak gas mobilnya, ryeowook berbalik dan memanggilnya. Yesung membuka jendela mobil dan memandang ryeowook. Ryeowook berbijara dengan wajah merona.

"me-melon. Nanti melon."

"iya akan aku belikan sayang."

Yesung senang mendengar ryeowook ingin makan melon, ini hanya melon yesung -_- satu kalimat dari ryeowook dapat merubah perasaan yesung dari neraka ke surga.

0o0o0o0

"ibu aku datang~" ucap ryeowook dengan suara lemas.

"siapa? Ryeowook kah?"

"ne~ ini aku ibu."

"ya ampun ada apa ini? Luar biasa."

"ah, aku lelah bu. Aku tidur sebentar ya?"

"iya, iya."

Ibu ryeowook memasang telinga setelah ryeowook memasuki kamarnya dulu, berjaga-jaga jika sura tangisan keluar. Yang terdengar hanya suara orang berganti pakaian dan merebahkan tubuh di atas kasur. Tenang. Ryeowook pernah datang secara tiba-tiba dan menginap empat hari tahun lalu. Babak belur. Setelah keguguran, hati ryeowook sangat sakit seperti ada bongkahan batu besar di dadanya, lalu jiwanya juga ternoda oleh dosa yang tidak termaafkan. Ibunya sangat khawatir, takur kejadian sama terulang.

Ryeowook teringat kembali saat datang pertama kali datang kerumah mertuanya. Awalnya di sambut hangat, tetapi setelah yesung pergi. Ibu yesung menorehkan luka di hatinya. Ryeowook merasa ditusuk dari belakang. Ibu yesung selalu memarahi ryeowook, tapi ryeowook hanya bisa ketakutan dan tidak melawan sama sekali. ibu yesung pun mulai memperlihatkan watak aslinya dan terus menekan ryeowook jika tidak ada yesung. Selalu menyalahkan orang tua ryeowook. Ryeowook juga mengingat bagaimana ia menyampaikan kehamilannya di awal-awal pernikahan mereka ke ibu yesung. Ibu yesung benar-benar tidak senang mendengar kabar itu, ia mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat hati ryeowook terluka lagi. Ryeowook sampai berlutut memohon kepada ibu yesung supaya ia bisa melahirkan anak pertama mereka, tapi apa yang ryeowook dapat. Ibu yesung mencengkram tangan ryeowook dan menyeretnya ke tangga. Jika ryeowook lengah, ia akan kehilangan anaknya. Dan benar ibu yesung melepas cengkramannya dan ryeowook kehilangan keseimbangannya, ia terjatuh terguling dari tangga. Hilang sudah harapan ia melahirkan anak yang ia nanti-nanti. Ibu yesung benar-benar hebat menutup rapat mulut menantunya bahkan ayah yesung dan yesung tak tau akan hal itu.

.

.

Sabtu sore, yesung datang terlambat ke kantor. Yesung duduk memandang keluar jendela sambil menyandarkan tangan di meja yang berisi tumpukan dokumen yang harus di tandatanganinya. Semakin ia menunggu, semakin jauh terasa jam pulang kerja, sampai akhirnya, ia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari pikirinnya. Jelas-jelas ryeowook baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai yesung sore itu. Kenapa, kenapa ryeowook memasang wajah sedih dan berkata tidak senang mendengar kabar kehamilannya? Ada masalah apa sebenarnya?

Yesung hanya bisa pasrah menghela napas panjang. Ia menoleh kearah foto ryeowook yang ia letakkan di mejanya. Ryeowooknya yang dulu dan sekarang berbeda. Ryeowook sama-sama cantik baik dulu maupun sekarang, hanya sekarang mata yang dulunya bercahaya kini cahaya meredup, senyum ceria ryeowook yang dulu sering di tunjukkan pada yesung juga hilang entah kemana. Yesung mengambil patung marmer kecil buatan ryeowook. Semakin ia mengkhawatirkan ryeowook, semakin ia teringat akan ibunya. Yesung tidak tau kenapa, tapi sepertinya hubungan ryeowook dan ibunya tidak terlalu baik.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat saat yesung dan ryeowook tiba dirumah setelah dari banpho.

"oppa.. aku ingin melon lagi." Ryeowook mengutarakan keinginannya, ah ryeowook mengidam melon lagi.

"wookie mau setiap malam oppa belikan melon?"

"yak oppa." Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya membuat yesung gemas.

"arraseo. Oppa belikan. Wookie masuk rumah dulu."

Yesung memandangi ryeowook yang berjalan riang dari tempat parkir ke dalam rumahnya. Ia merasa senang karena sepertinya istrinya kembali ceria. Istrinya yang cantik walau hanya memakai kaus lusuh dan celana pendek. Lalu, ada nyawa baru di balik baju itu. Yesung benar-benar bahagia.

Pintu rumah terbuka. Ada apa ini? Ahjumma belum pulangkah? Aneh. "ahjumma, kenapa pintunya terbuka? Masih..."

"ternyata kau sering pulang selarut ini."

"ibu."

"penampilanmu!"

Malam sudah sangat larut, tapi ibu yesung masih tetap datang kerumah ryeowook. Entah sejak kapan ibu yesung menunggu diruang tamu yang gelap yang hanya diterangi cahaya temaram lampu meja. Ibu yesung menatap ryeowook seakan banyak yang ingin disampaikan. Seketika ryeowook merasa pusing dan mual.

"ibuu..."

"berisik! Siapa bilang aku ibumu. Berani-beraninya kau memanggilku ibu dengan mudahnya."

"ibu salah paham."

"salah paham? Kalau begitu, jelaskan keberadaanmu seharian ini kepada ibu mertuamu ini suapaya mengerti."

"aku, itu..." seketika ryeowook tidak bisa meneruskan ucapannya. Ia takut. Ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Ia takut jia ibu yesung mengetahui akan kehamilannya. Ia takut kejadian lalu terulang lagi. Ia berharap yesung segera kembali.

"kenapa kau tidak bicara? Pasti kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, apalagi penampilanmu seperti ini. Kalau yesung tau kau berpergian dengan penampilan seperti ini pasti ia sudah marah besar padamu. Pasti ia tidak tau karena sampai saat ini ia diam saja. Kau pintar sekali. kau berencana pergi keluar dan mencari jalan pintas karena kau lelah menunggu yesung untuk mengajakmu berpisahkan? Iyakan?"

"salah paham,bu. Ini salah paham."

"diam! Aku akan menunggu yesung pulang dan menyelesaikan semua. Dasar licik!"

"aku tadi bersama yesung oppa bu, sungguh."

"bohong! Aku tadi menelponnya ia sedang berada di kantor! Memangnya kau ikut kekantornya, hah?"

"bu-bukan begitu..."

"bukan begitu? Dasar. Mengangkat anak seperti ini menjadi menantu..."

Ibu yang salah paham dan sedang menetapkan hati. Ryeowook selalu tidak bisa menjelaskan dirinya didepan ibu yesung. Hatinya serasa disayat-sayat, tidah berdaya, sesak, ingin lari, lehernya selalu sesak oleh penyesalan.

"kami takkan berpisah bu."

Airmata ryeowook mengalir. Ia berbicara dengan susah payah di sela tagisannya. Namun, seperti biasa ibu yesung menatapnya dengan tajam dan berbicara keras.

"lihat penampilanmu! Berani-beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu. Kau menganggap enteng diriku, ya, karena aku dari tadiduduk dan berteriak padamu! Aku takkan membiarkan masalah ini lewat begitu saja."

Ryeowook menangis, tenggorokkannya tercekat, sementara suara tajam ibu yesung memenuhi seisi rumah.

Buk!

"ibu!"

Melon berwarna hjau menggelinding di pintu rumah yang terbuka. Yesung menatap ibunya tidak percaya. Ibu yesung menoleh kearah yesung saat mendengar teriakannya.

"apa maksud ibu? Apa.. apa ibu selalu seperti ini kepada ryeowook jika aku tidak ada?"

"yesung! Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Kau... duduklah disini."

Suara ibu yesung tiba-tiba melembut sambil menyeret yesung ke sofa. Sosok ibu yang selama ini yesung kenal. Ryeowook tidak percaya dengan perubahan dimatanya, sementara yesung selalu berusaha keras menenangkan hatinya.

"minta maaflah kepada ryeowook bu."

"apa?"

"minta maaf bu. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu dan jangan salah paham lagi. Minta maaflah sekarang."

"hah? Terserah ibu mau salah paham atau tidak. Ibu ingin mencoba mendengarkan penjelasanmu, ibu sudah kehabisan kata –kata."

"ryeowook mengandung bu. Tadi aku mengantarnya kedokter dan dokter menyuruhnya untuk tinggal dirumah keluarganya... tapi kami pulang lagi karena kami tidak membawa pakaian."

"anak bodoh itu hamil lagi?"

Yesung memandang ibunya. Hamil lagi? Yesung mengerutkan keningnya, sepertinya ada yang terlewat oleh yesung. Ia memandang ibunya dan ryeowook bergantian dan keduanya tidak terlihat akan membuka mulut. Yesung memandang keduanya dengan ekspresi kacau. Ibunya menggigit bibirnya sementara ryeowook hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"ini pertama kalinya ryeowook hamil kan bu?"

"mungkin."

Jawaban ibunya membuat yesung bingung, sementara ryeowook menatap yesung dengan takut-takut sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Yesung kesulitan menahan pikiran-pikiran mengerikan yang berkelebat dikepalanya. Ibunya orang yang mengajarkannya bahwa nyawa hal yang paling berharga didunia ini. Tidak mungkin. Benar tidak mungkin. Yesung berkata sambil terus menatap ibunya yang selalu bersikap elegan dengan seksama.

"ibu... aku senang mendengar kabar kehamilan ryeowook. Apa ibu juga senang?"

"tidak tau."

"apa maksud ibu?"

"maksud ibu, kau harus memastikan dulu apa anak yang dikandungnya benar anakmu atau bukan, yesung-ah."

"tentu saja anakku bu."

"kau benar-benar bodoh ya. Kau memang selalu memihaknya. Lihat penampilannya. Kau pikir penampilannya cocok untuk perempuan yang sudah menikah? Mau dilihat sisi manapun..."

Yesung mempertlihatkan ekspresi jijik karena ibunya tidak kunjung mau meluruskan kesalah pahamannya. Lalu, yesung mengucapkan kalimat yang seharusnnya tidak ia ucapkan di depan ibunya. Mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan mata yang penuh amarah.

"aku yang menyuruhnya."

"apa?"

"aku yang menyuruhnya memakai pakaian itu. Apa aku perlu menjelaskan lagi apa ibu mengerti."

Ibu yesung terkejut. Kalimat yang dikeluarkan yesung sangat tajam untuk dikatakan didepan orangtua. Yesung memandangi ibunya dengan ekspresi seperti orang kesakitan. Ia berharap semuanya akan tersenyum dan masalah ini akan lewat begitu saja. Yesung kemudian menatap ibunya lembut. Ia berharap ia bisa segera keluar dari situasi ini, keran peristiwa seperti ini akan menjadi luka bagi ibunya, yesung sendiri, dan khususnya ryeowook. Ia ingin menuntaskan masalah ini untuk selamanya.

"ibu tau semuanya akan jadi seperti ini! Buah memang tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya, ya? Ibu telah membesarkan dan mendidikmu dengan susah payah. Ternyata kau tetap tidak bisa lepas dari bibit aslimu yang kotor dan tidak jelas asal-usulnya!"

Ibu yesung mengeluarkan seluruh amarahnya dengan suara tajam. Ia merasakan penghianatan yang amat dalam saat melihat anak angkatnya lebih memihak istrinya. Wajah yesung menjadi kaku. Kerutan baru muncul di tengah dahinya. Matanya menjadi menakutkan lagi. Ryeowook meraka sesak. Ia tidak sanggup melihat pertengkaran antar yesung dan ibu angkatnya, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan. Tak seorangpun memperhatikan ryeowook. Ibu dan yesung saling menatap tajam.

Yesung tidak dapat memandang ibu angkatnya yang telah membuka aibnya yang terdalam. Aib yang ingin ia sembunyika selamanya jika bisa. Hidup dengan berpura-pura bahwa aib itu bukanlah kenyataan. Anak yang dilahirkan dan diperlukan seperti keponakan. Masa lalunya yang kotor dan menjijikkan, asalnya, akarnya. Tapi, bukan orang lain, melainkan ibunya sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Yesung bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini. Ibunya benar-benar menusuknya dari belakang. Yesung masih ingat bagaimana dulu ia diangkat menjadi anak dari ibunya sekarang. Air mata yesung mengalir.

.

.

Malam sudah larut. Ryeowook keluar dengan menyetir mobil, tapi ia tak memiliki tujuan. Pikirannya kacau. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa akhirnya menyetir sampai daerah olympic. Mengarahkan mobilnya kekanan, sampai akhirnya ia tiba di ujung jalan. Ia sudah berada di incheon. Entah karena sudah malam atau karena ini adalah perjalan jauh pertamanya, ryeowook tiba dibandara internasional dua jam kemudian.

Walaupun sudah larut, bandara masih tetap dipenuhi orang-orang yang akan berpergian. Ryeowook menatap langit dengan hati-hati. cahaya lampu bandara menyinari langit sehingga terlihat seperti siang. Langit yang membuat pesawat yang sangat besar terlihat sperti sebuah titik kecil.

'_aku ingin pergi jauh. Bersembunyi agar tidak ada yang dapat melihatku. Jauh dari suami yang kucintai, tapi aku memang tidak sanggup jika harus berada disampingnya terus. Jauh dari ibu mertua yang tidak pernah bisapuas walau aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Aku ingin melepaskan semuanya dan bersembunyi dengan anakku.'_

"apa?"

"paspor, nona. Anda tidak punya paspor?"

Ryeowook sudah masuk kebandara, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa langsung keluar negri. Ada hal-hal yang menghalangi ryeowook. Ryeowook berdiri sambil memegang tas jinjing kecil.

"jika nona butuh paspor..."

"tidak perlu,pak. Tidak perlu."

Ryeowook berjalan meninggalkan loket bandara dengan langkah gontai. Terlihat taksi yang berjejr panjang diluar. Ryeowook masuk kesalh satu taksi tersebut dan mengistirahatkan badannya.

"mau kemana nona?"

"jangan ke seoul, kesuatu tempat di incheon."

"apa nona?"

"incheon, hotel di incheon. Ah apa namanya, ya? Yang didaerah dermaga."

Akhirnya taksi tersebut melaju ketempat tujuan yang dimaksud ryeowook. Untuk sesaat, ryeowook melupakan kesedihannya. Ia tertidur didalam taksi yang melaju epat dijalanan malam yang kosong melompon. Ia membuka mata mata saat subuh menjelang. Ia melihat laut, laut di depan dermaga.. dan akhirnya ia tiba di hotel.

Setelah mendapat kamar, ryeowook memutuskan utuk tidur. Tidak lama ryeowook terbangun, ia mengeluarkan napas panjang. Ia bermimpi buruk. Ryeowook berusaha bangun dari tempatnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa lantai di hotelnya sangat menjijikkan. Ia bangun dan berjinjit menuju kamar mandi.

"uukh... ukkhh..."

Ryeowook mengeluarkan isi perutnya dengan hebat. Ia berpegangan pada tepian kloset. Ia merasa sangat lelah, seperti berada didalam kapal yang mengarungi laut berombak tinggi. Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya. Akhirnya, ryeowook ingat kemana ia pergi dan alat transportasi apa yang ia gunakan. Kapal malam dari incheon. Kapal yang melintasi laut kuning yang pergi menuju pulau jeju.

**TBC**

* * *

**maap jika banyak typo, dll. saya lagi-lagi males ngedit. badan saya remuk -_-**

**-sjmungil-**


	10. Chapter 10

**After The Wedding**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : T **

**Ini FF Remake dari novel karangan Kim Ji Oh"After The Wedding". Saya hanya mengedit nama tokoh, dan sedikit mengubah bahasa cerita. Typo dimana-mana.**

**Pairing : Yewook. Yang lain temukan sendiri. GS**

**Nb: *) isi surat**

**Maap jika banyak typo dimana-mana. Saya benar-benar gak ada waktu buat ngedit lagi. Typo itu seni hahaha -_- menciptakan bahasa baru /gak. Thanks yang mau baca dan review. **

**DLDR**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam lewat, tetapi keadaan ryeowook masih tetap sama. Ia sudah menaiki kapal menuju pulau jeju. Kapal benar-benar berada di laut lepas dan sepertinya laut menjadi teang ditengah malam seperti ini. Ryeowook sedikit lebih bertenaga dan juga sedikit lebih tenang. Ia meminum sebotol air dengan perlahan karena ia tau perutnya yang kosong akan sakit jika minum cepat-cepat. Ryeowook mengelus-elus perutnya yang masih rata, tapi didalam situ ada seorang anak, anaknya. Anak yang masih sangat kecil, keberadaannya belum dapat dirasakan. Ia harus bersemangat demi anaknya.

"kau mau hidup dengan ibu? Ibu ini seperti orang bodoh, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jadi kau mau melindugi ibukan? Ibu ingin pergi jauh dan tinggal berdua denganmu. Ya? Pergi ketempat yang tidak dapat ditemukan ayah dan nenek, lalu kita hidup berdua dengan harmosis."

Ryeowook terseyum sinis lalu mengambil langkah untuk kembali kekamarnya, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan tidur. Perjalanan ke pulau jeju memakan waktu 13 jam, sedangkan perjalanan yang baru ditempuh baru dua pertiganya. Selama sisa perjalanan, ryeowook bisa menangis sepuas hati, bisa tidur sepuasnya, bisa berpikir sampai kepalanya pecah. Waktu yang sangat melimpah.

.

.

.

5 bulan kemudian, suhgwipo-si, pulau jeju, rumah petani di pinggir laut yang tenang

"wookie-ah, tolong gambar ini."

"iya, mana... bagus. Keren."

"benar?"

"aki berani bersumpah atas nama anak yang berada di perutku!"

"hyaaa, berarti kau bersungguh-sungguh? Terima kasih. Hehehe."

Ryeowook yang kehamilannya sudah sangat terlihat walau hanya sekilas, sedang berada di galeri temannya bernama sugmin. Ia sedang melihat sketsa yang dibuat temannya.

Lima bulan yang lalu, ryeowook naik kapal feri dari incheon menuju pulau jeju hingga tiba ditempat ini. Yang ia bawa hanya baju yang ia pakai dan sebuah dompet berisi uang yang mskipun tidak seberapa tapi membuat ia tidak khawatir. Ia sedang melarikan diri, tetapi sampai sekarang ryeowook tidak memiliki tenaga memikirkan resiko yang akan dihadapinya. Namun untungnya, semua hal berjalan dengan lancar.

Seperti orang seoul lainnya, ryeowook berjalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan pulau jejung dalam dua hari pertama karena pikirannya kosong, tapi akhirnya ryeowook bisa juga menghilangkan beban pikirannya. Selain itu, ryeowook bersyukur ia bertemu sungmin teman baiknya yang tinggal sendiri di daerah suhgwipo dan untungnya ryeowook menyimpan nomer telpon sungmin.

Sungmin menerima kedatangan ryeowook tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Walaupun sungmin tau ryeowook tidak lulus kuliah dan telah menikah dengan generasi kedua keluarga konglomerat, sungmin tidak bertanya apa-apa. Sejujurnya, sungmin ingin bertanya, tapi ia tau ia tidak berhak karena saat itu ryeowook terlihat kacau. Seakan mengerti keadaan ryeowook yang memang tidak baik, sungmin berusaha menghibur ryeowook yang sedang hamil dan berkelana sendirian.

"nona seoul, ada surat/"

'iyaaa."

Paman pengantar surat selalu mengantarkan kiriman hingga kedalam galeri. Bagi ryeowook yang selalu tinggal di dalam apartmen, hal ini sangat asing, tapi menghangatkan hati. Ada dua orang perempuan yang tinggal dirumah ini. 'nona seoul' adalah sebutan untuk sungmin, sedangkan 'ibu seoul' bagi ryeowook. Paman yang sangat menarik.

"ada satu untuk ibu seoul juga, lho."

"benar?"

Beberapa waktu lalu ryeowook mengirimkan surat untuk suaminya. Ia mengirimkannya memalui teman kakaknya yang seorang pengacara. Sekarang memang sudah saatnya surat balasan dari sang suami datang. Ryeowook mengatur nafas untuk beberapa saat sambil memeluk amplop didadanya yang berdebar kencang.

_*apa kabar nona ryeowook?_

_Tuan kim yesung ternyata lebih keras dari yang saya perkirakan. Katanya ia takkan pernah mau bercerai, karena sekarang kalian akan segera memiliki anak. Katanya,ia takkan pernah mau mengisi dan mengembalikan dokumen yang saya lampirkan disini. Sejujurnya, pengacara-pengacara tuan kim yesung bahkan tidak mau berhadapan dengan saya. Sepertinya masalah ini semakin rumit. Walaupun begitu, saya akan terus maju dan mengabari nona lagi. Saya akan berusaha. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa.. hati-hati._

_NB: Tuan Kim yesung berkata akan menemui anda. Anda tidak bisa menghindar selamanya, nona. Jadi, lebih baik anda bertemu dan berbicara langsung dengannya. Saya telah memberi tau nomor telpon anda_

Kabar yang benar-benar diluar dugaan. Sepertinya keterkejutan ryeowook sangat hebat. Ryeowook menangis. Ia menangisa sampai kelelahan. Ia menyadari keberadaan sungmin yang sedang terkejut di belakangnya, tapi ia tidak peduli sampai sungmin berteriak menyuruhnya berhenti menangis dan makan siang.

.

.

"wookie~ katanya kyuhyun mau datang. bawa portofolio dan ide kita."

"baik, aku mengerti."

Empat hari setelah kejadian ryeowook menangis, sungmin berusaha untuk mengajak ryeowook keluar karena tak ingin berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. kyuhyun hanya sebuah alasan untuk mengajak ryeowook keluar rumah. Kyuhyun adalah seorang pencipta lagu dari seoul yang sedang berkunjung di pulau jeju, mengecek bisnis kafenya. Ia banyak menciptakan lagu ballad dan kyuhyun juga merupakan kekasih sungmin.

Sungmin dan ryeowook menuju kafe kyuhyun didaerah phogu di suhgwipo, dengan mobil kecil sugmin. Cuaca terasa hangat walau saat itu musim dingin. Cocok untuk berjalan-jalan dengan mobil.

"eum.. sungmin-ah. Boleh aku bertanya?"

"tentang apa hm? Yang waktu itu kau kenapa?"

"yang waktu itu? Apa maksudmu?"

Ryeowook berpura-pura tidak memahami pertanyaan sungmin. Ia bertingkah seperti anak kecil, kecemasan terlihat diwajahnya. Ia mencoba menutupinya, tapi malah terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"surat apa waktu itu, wook? Sampai kau menangis separah itu."

"kau pernah dengar kata ini?"

"kata apa?"

"privasi."

"yak! Mau mati?"

Ryeowook tertawa mendengar ancama sungmin. Tanpa disadari, sugmin ikut tertawa. Untuk beberapa saat kedua perempuan itu tertawa tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"hahaha. Cerai, aku minta cerai.."

"hahaha.. apa? Cerai?"

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening.

"benar?"

"tentu saja, memang ada orang yang berbohong tentang perceraian?"

Ryeowook berbicara dengan wajah serius. Sungmin menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan memandangi jalanan didepannya. Apa yang harus ryeowook katakan lagi? Ryeowook sadar ia harus bercerita lebih banyak. Karena akhirnya, ia bertemu dengan sungmin yang ia percaya untuk mengetahui se;uruh kehidupan pernikahannya yang enyedihkan dan tragis, tapi ada hal yang tidak dapat ryeowook ceritakan, musibah yang menimpa anak perih baiktamanya? Atau ibu mertua yang selalu mengancamnya? Ryeowook berpikir bahwa lebih baik tidak menceritakan hal yang dapat membuat bingung temannya ini karena sungmin sangat berjasa untukknya dan anaknya.

" kalau kau tidak mau bercerita padaku, tidak apa. Tapi wookie, jangan membicarakan masalah perceraian semudah itu. Kau dan aku, kita tidak boleh berbicara tentang perceraian semudah itu. Kita memang tidak terlalu akrab dulu waktu kuliah dulu, tapi pernikahanmu adalah pernikahan yang paling tidak biasa waktu itu. Pernikahan kalian menggemparkan semua orang. Coba saja kau bercerai. Orang-orang yang selama ini berbicara buruk dibelakangmu akan berteriak senang sambil berbicara lebih buruk lag. Harga dirimu akan jatuh, wook. Kalau sampai berpisah seperti yang mereka perkirakan selama ini, berarti hidupmu sebuah kegagalan besar."

Ryeowook mengerti maksud ucapan sungmin. Ia juga mengerti kekhawatiran sungmin. Ryeowook sebenarnya belum berpikir sejauh itu. Ryeowook sudah banyak berpikir sebelum memutuskan perceraian ini, tapi ia mengakui bahwa ia memang terlalu terburu-buru. Benar yang dikatakan sungmin, kelihatannya ia akan memikirkan hal ini kembali.

"terima kasih sugminie." Sungmin hanya tersenyum ke arah ryeowook.

Sebuah bangunan yang terletak dipingir pantai menarik perhatian ryeowook. Tempat itu adalah kafe tepi pantai, bernama kafe crimson. Kyuhyun langsung muncul dengan senyuman cerah setelah mereka memarkir mobil.

"hai wookie! Hai juga untuk sungmin."

"oh, jadi wookie kau sapa lebih dulu? Lelaku harus menyapa perempuannya lbih dulu."

"sungmin, jujur saja ya, memang kau perempuan?"

"apa?"

"sudah-sudah. Kyuhyun hanya ingin menggodamu, min."

"sungmin tidak mengerti maksudku, wookie. Karena itulah ia memang berarti bukan perermpuan. Hahaha..."

"apa? Kenapa kalian berbicara hal yang tidak menyenangkan untukku dan membuatku terlihat bodoh uhh... dasar. Aku pergi."

"eh eh sungminie. Minieku yang cantik, imut, montok dan seksi, jangn begitu sayang. Dasar, kau harus main kalau sudah datang kesini. Masa kau malah marah sperti anak kecil dan pergi begitu saja sih?"

Pasangan kekasih yang terlihat harmonis. Berdebat seperti anak kecil untuk bertukar sapa. Dan kemudian masuk kedalam cafe. Kyuhyun mempersiapkan abalon biru untuk mereka.

.

.

yesung tiba dipulau jeju. Yesung sempat frustasi karena ryeowook tak kunjung pulang setelah ia bertengkar dengan ibunya yang berakhir sia-sia. Ia mencari kerumah ibu ryeowook tapi tak ada, yesung juga sempat melapor ke polisi akan hilangnya ryeowook, tapi ditelusuri menurut petunjuk mobil ryeowook yang terparkir di bandara ryeowook tidak keluar negeri tanpa diduga ryeowook pergi ke pulau jeju.

Yesung menghembuskan napas panjang seantero mobil yang membawanya menuju suatu tempat istrinya. Yesung kesal, bulan lalu seseorang yang mengaku pengacara istrinya datang mencarinya untuk memproses gugatan cerai istrinya. Benar-benar membuatnya gila. Yesung mengusap wajahnya yang lesu dan kuyu. Suara embusan napas yang penuh keputusasaan.

.

.

Matahari musim dingin yang hanya muncul dalam waktu singkat bergerak menuju garis horizon. Sebentar lagi akan benar-benar terbenam. Sungmin tidak mungkin mengemudi pulang karena mabuk terlalu banyak minum alkohol, sedangkan kyuhyun tidak punya SIM, payah -_- sehingga akhirnya ryeowooklah yang harus menyetir. Ryeowook menyetir sekitar dua puluh menit dijalanan tepi pantai bersama pasangan kyumin, sampai akhirnya galeri sungmin terlihat. Ryeowook memarkir mobil dan bangun dengan susah payah, sementara kyuhyun sibuk mengantar sungmin masuk kegaleri.

Entah kenapa ryeowook merasa sedih. Suara nyanyian sungmin mengalun memenuhi langit malam yang tinggi sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Sekarang hanya suara kyuhyun yang menenangkan sungmin. Ryeowook menyerah, lalu duduk termenung sambil memandangi keributan yang dilakukan sungmin.

"mau kubantu?"

"hah?"

Suara yang tidak asing, tangan yang tidak asil muncul didepan mata ryeowook. Bohong! Itu hanya suara yang ingin didengarnya. Ini nyata! Suaminya telah datang ke pulau jeju. Ryeowook hanya memandangi tangan suaminya, jujur ia kaget entah sekarang ia bahagia atau harus sedih.

"masih mau terus-terusan disitu?" suara suaminya penug kekhawatiran. Sikapnya masih sama, terlihat dari cara yesung meminta ryeowook untuk cepat-cepat memegang tangannya. Yesung masih mengulurkan tangannya dan terus menunggu. Ryeowook bimbang. Antara berpengan pada setir mobil dan terhuyung-huyung atau berpegangan pada tangan yesung. Ryeowook memperlihatkan kondisinya yang menyedihkan dalam pertemuan pertamanya dengan yesung setelah lima bulan berpisah dengan yesung.

"aku.. sangat berat, kalau oppa tidak keberatan."

"tidak usah khawatir. Ayo."

Ryeowook memegang tangan yesung yang dapat menariknya dengan mantap , ia bisa bangun dengan mudah dari duduknya dan langsung terbenam dalam pelukan yesung. Ia senang...

"apa itu?"

"mwo? Ah, itu karena bayo menendang perutku. Anak kita memberi salam."

"bukan karena aku menyakitinya kan?"

"tidak oppa."

Ryeowook tersenyum, tapi suduthatinya terasa sakit. Jika meresa selalu bersma, yesung takkan melewatkan pengalaman mengejutkan seperti ini. Ryeowook meperhatikan ekspresi yesung yang terlihat terkejut dan penuh kekaguman. Ia menyentu wajah yesung dengan tangannya. Kurus, kemana perginya pipi chubby suaminya, wajah tampannya masih tetap sama tapi kenapa ada kantung mata yang begitu menyebalkan.

"apa ibumu yang luar biasa itu tidak menjagamu,oppa? Padahal ia selalu bertingkah seakan bisa menjagamu seribu lebih baik dariku. Benar-benar membuatku kesal. Apa-apaan ini oppa."

"kau tidak perlu menyalahkan siapa-siapa wookie. Ini semua karenamu."

"karena aku? Salahku? Apa salahku? Katakan oppa. Bukankah aku ada disini dan menghilang dari dunia seperti orang yang sudah mati, jauh darimu dan keluargamu."

Suara ryeowook terdengar seperti teriakan histeris. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang gemetar sambil mundur menjauhi yesung. Yesung pun langsung memegang pundak ryeowook.

"aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, ryeowook. Maksudku bukan itu..."

"cukup! Kembalilah sekarang oppa. Suasana menyenangkan tidak pernah bertahan lebih dari lima menit setiap kali kita bertemu. Ini bukanlah kehidupan semestinya! Sekarang aku lelah. Aku akan masuk. Oppa hati-hati dijalan."

"kau ingin membalas perbuatan ibu padaku? Dengarkan dulu penjelasannku. Kau malah mendorongku semakin jauh. Kau mau terus menderita sendirian sperti ini? Hentikanlah wookie. Aku juga... menderita sepertimu. Selama ini aku merasa tidak hidup. Selama ini aku juga merasakannya!"

Yesung mencoba mengeluarkan semua yang dirasakannya. Mata istrinya terbelalak memandanginya dengan saksama. Yesung balas memandang ryeowook yang terlihat benar-benar lelah.

"yang penting aku sudah tau keadaanmu yang baik dan sehat, jadi aku akan pergi. Samapai ketemu besok. Masuk dan beristirahatlah." Yesung berkata dengan suara rendah menunjukkan bahwa selama ini juga ia menderita. Yesung berjalan terhuyung-huyung, seperti akan jatuh. Ryeowook semakin sedih melihat itu. Suami yang ia kira akan bersenang-senang karena istrinya yang selalu mengesalkan dan mengganggu tidak ada, suami yang ryeowook kira tidak akan... bukan... tidak bisa berkata seperti itu seumur hidupnya. Berkata bahwa ia juga menderita. Suaminya yang terhuyung-huyung masuk kedalam mobil.

"ke hotel shilla."

"baik."

Yesung duduk dibangku mobil sewaan yang terasa asing dan memandang keluar. Terlihat sosok istrinya yang sedang berdiri diterpa angin malam yang dingin.

.

.

Ryeowook berbaring berselimut sembari menatap langit-langit. Sosok suaminya terbayang di langit-langit yang rendah, yang di cat warna kuning lemon. Ryeowook membalikkan badannya dan menggigit kelingkingnya. Ryeowook kemudian bangun dengan susah payah,lalu duduk sambil mengusap-usap perutnya dengan lembut.

Di lain tempat di kamar vip dengan pemandangan laut. Kamar mewah dengan suhu yang tepat, tidak terlalu panas maupun dingin. Yesung baru saja selesai mandi langsung menuju jendela. Yesung mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan tangan yang memiliki jari-jari mungil.

Terlihat cahaya berwarna biru yang terus berkelip dari dalam ruangan dan memantul dari kaca jendela. Telpon? Handphone yang menyembul keluar kantong mantel yang di lempar yesung ke atas kasur. Dengan langkah gontai yesung mengangkat telpon.

"wookie?"

"_ne oppa ini aku."_

"ada apa hm? Apa kau sakit?"

"_aniyo hiks. Cuma mau menelpon. Iya.. Cuma mau menelpon hiks."_

"kenapa menangis wookie? Kau mau aku kesana? Ryeowook, kau mau aku kesana?"

"_oppa kan tidak tau jalan, kau mau pergi kemana? Kututup ya, bodoh. Dasar bodoh."_

Yesung yang kebingungan hanya bisa memandang handphonenya dengan tatapan kosong. Istri yang tiba-tiba menelpon sambil menangis. Yesung hanya bisa tertawa karena sangat apa dengan ryeowook? Sampai rela mengaktifkan ponselnya yang telah ryeowook matikan beberapa bulan hanya untuk menelpon yesung. Tidak berama lama, yesung turun melalui lift dengan terburu-buru. Ia meminta resepsionis untuk mencarikan mobil. Salah satu petugas hotel mengantarkannya ketempat parkir, lalu membungkukkan badan untuk berpamitan. Yesung merasa khawatir mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon ryeowook meminta petunjuk jalan. Istrinya memandunya tampa ragu-ragu sama sekali. tak sedikitpun ada kekesalan dalam suaranya.

Ryeowook memberikan petunjuk jalan kepada yesung Sedangkan tangannya sibuk memakai mantel sambil melangkah keluar galeri. Angin laut berhembus dari waktu ke waktu. Namun, saat angin tidak berhembus, udara sama sekali tidak terasa dingin. Yesung yang sudah hampir sampai galeri sungmin melihat ryeowook yang keluar dari galeri dan akhirnya berhenti didepan ryeowook, menebarkan debu. Yesung keluar dari mobil dan mendekati ryeowook. Ia mendorong pundak ryeowook dengan halus untuk masuk kerumah. Udara dingin tidak baik untuk ibu hamil.

Ryeowook baru tau saat ia keluar untuk menunggu yesung bahwa kyuhyun belum pulang. Namun, ryeowook malu menjelaskan hal itu kepada suaminya saat mata suaminya melihat sepatu besar kyuhyun yang berdiri disamping sepatu sungmin. Lagipula, kyuhyun dan sungmin sama-sama sudah dewasa. Yesungpun mengangguk dan menggiring ryeowook masuk kedalam mobil. Ryeowook dengan susah payah di bangku mobil, sementara yesung membuka mantelnya dan menyelimuti ryeowook dengan mantel itu. Memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk istrinya. Tidak mudah memasangkan sabuk penga,am kepada ibu hamil yang sudah membesar.

Yesung memundurkan mobilnya. Pikiran ryeowook jadi kacau saat mobil bergerak karena perutnya menyulitkannya. Cincin pernikahan yang tersemat dijari istrinya memantulkan cahaya biru saat terkena pancara sinar lampu jalan. Ryeowook masih memakainya, padahal ryeowook meminta cerai.

"hihihi."

"oppa kenapa?"

"cincin..."

"ah, ini...iya. aku tidak kepikiran. Aku akan mengembalikan setelah semuanya diputuskan. Perceraian itu maksudku."

"hal seperti itu tidak akan pernah ada wook. Hari ini kita kembali kehotel dan besook kita pulang ke seoul. Tolong ya wookie... ayo pulang kerumah."

"sepertinya aku menikah dalam usia yang telalu muda oppa."

Ryeowook bukan seorang yang bijaksana maupun pintar, menyalahkan umurnya yang masih muda atas kebodohan yang ia lakukan. Menyalahkan keadaanya yang masih tetap menyesakkan hingga sekarang walau ia telah lebih dewasa.

"lihat aku oppa! Aku sudah menikah tapi aku tidak bisa menjaga ibu mertua dan suamiku sendiri. Walaupun aku sudah berusaha keras, kemampuanku tidak membaik. Mungkin aku harus menunggu seratus tahun lagi. Ibu tidak pernah menyukaiku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar akan melahirkan anak. Aku mengerti kenapa ibu selalu menertawakanku. Mungkin jika tidak ada ibu kandungku, aku tidak akan bisa membesarkan anak ini sendirian. Mungkin aku akan terus pergi ke banpho setiap hari. Aku tau pasti akan begitu."

"cerewet."

"hah! Oppa pasti tidak mengerti perkataanku kan?"

"ryeowook memang tidak mungkin bisa aku membatumu melahirkan, tapi kita kan bisa membesarkan anak kita bersama. Semua akan lancar-lancar saja jika kita melakukannya bersama. Tentang ibu, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tau jika bisa bersikap seperti itu padamu, karena ibu yang selama ini kutau adalah sosok yang berpendidikan dan sangat rasional. Dan ibu... sempat dirawat dirumah sakit. Hari itu aku sangat keterlaluan padanya. Aku sudah meminta maaf kepadanya. Aku berkata akan menghapus namaku dari kartu keluarga dan menjadi mengubah margaku dengan marga lamaku sebelum aku diangkat anak oleh ibu. Aku tau aku keterlaluan."

"apa... ibu sudah keluar rumah sakit?"

"iya."

"walaupun begitu kau tetap putranya oppa."

Mobil yang dikendarai yesung melaju kepusat kota, melintasi jalanan tepi laut yang kosong dan hanya diterangi lampu jalan berwarna kuning di pinggir jalan. Terlihat hotel mewah. Sat mereka tiba dipintu masuk hotel, yesung keluar dan berjalan memutari mobil untuk menolong istrinya, lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk ryeowook. Ia memeluk dan menggendong ryeowook yang tidak bertenaga sama sekali hingga sampai di kamarnya. Ryeowook tertidur lelap dalam gendongan yesung. Ryeowook terlelap dengan dengan masih memegang ujung baju hangat yesung. Yesung menidurkannya di kasur, tapi tangan ryeowook masih memegang baju yesung. Tangan putih istrinya, dengan cincin nikah biru berkilau, diatas baju hangat yang yesung kenakan.

Yesung teringat perkataan ryeowook jika memakai cincin jarinya akan membengkak keesokan paginya. Setelah melihatnya sekarang, sepertinya engsel jari istrinya yang memakai cincin memang benar-benar membengkak. Yesung mengangkat tangan istrinya dengan hati-hati dan menciumnya dan melepaskan cincin dari tangan istrinya. Terlihat bekas merah di tempat cincin itu tadi tersemat.

"ryeowook... aku mencintaimu."

Yesung merebahkan diri disamping istrinya, membuat ryeowook bergerak menyesuaikan posisi tidurnya dan langsung masuk ke pelukan yesung dan akhirnya yesungpun ikut terlelap. Malam biru di pulau jeju yang membahagiakan... bertambah dalam.

Keesokan paginya ryeowook langsung kembali ke seoul. Ryeowook hanya sempat bertemu sebentar dengan sungmin dan kyuhyun di bandara. Mereka tidak sempat melakukan apa-ap kecuali salam perpisahan pendek. Salju turun dengan lebat saat suaminya menggandengnya dengan terburu-buru begitu tiba di seoul.

"oppa... kita ke seong bok dong dulu saja."

"lain kali saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja wookie. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu."

"oppa lebih baik kita pergi sekarang."

Rumah mertua di seong bok dong masih tetap terlihat menakutkan bagi ryeowook. Orang-orang yang bekerja terlihat ketakutan saat ryeowook dan yesung datang. Ryeowook dan yesung melangkah ke kamar ibunya.

"apa ibu tidur?"

"iya pak direktur. Ibu baru saja masuk untuk tidur siang."

Yesung menatap ryeowook dan bertanya.

"mau menunggu?"

"kita tunggu di ruang tamu saja oppa." Saat yesung dan ryeowook membalikkan badan untuk menuju ruang tamu terdengar suara ibu yesung menyuruh mereka berdua masuk. Ryeowook menariik napasnya dalam-dalam. Ryeowook memastikan keberadaan yesung dibelakangnya. Sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamar.

"apa kabar bu? Apa selama ini sehat-sehat saja?"

"dimatamu aku terlihat baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kalian berdua sebodoh ini? Memutuskan dan meneruskan pernikahan bodoh ini? Dasar anak bodoh."

Ibu yesung melihat sekilas kearah perut ryeowook, lalu mengalihkan tatapan dinginnya kepada yesung. Saat itulah ryeowook baru dapat memberanikan diri untuk menatap ibu yesung. Mengejutkan. Apa benar didepannya ini mertuanya? Ibu yesung yang biasanya terlihat elegan dan sangat lembut berubah sehancur ini. Rambut yang tidak tersisir tergerau tidak beraturan, memakai pakaian tidur yang kusut.

"ibu tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu kepada ryeowook."

Ryeowook menatap yesung mengirimkan sinyal mengatakan bahwa yesung sebaiknya keluar dari kamar. Yesung tidak mau, tapi akhirnya mengalah dan keluar dari kamar. Ibu yesung memancarkan tatapan dingin dan ryeowook tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"anak laki-laki kan? Ah, sepertinya anak perempuan."

"mungkin saja."

Kesunyian yang canggung mulai terasa. Kenyusian berat dan tebal, yang tidak kunjung dipecahkan oleh ibu yesung maupun ryeowook. Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Dengan susah payah akhirnya ia bisa berkata pada ibu yesung.

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan... sesuai dengan keinginan ibu. Aku telah mencoba mengajak yesung oppa bercerai. Aku tau semua masalah terjadi karenaku. Jadi... aku benar-benar merasa bersalah dan terpukul, tapi kami takkan berpisah. Aku sudah mencoba hidup terpisah dari yesung oppa beberapa bulan. Aku merasa menyesal saat bertemu lagi dengannya. Kami tidak bisa hidup dengan orang lain."

"kau sedang menulis novel roman ya?"

"ibu."

Ryeowook bahkan belum mengeluarkan setengah dari isi hatinya, tapi ibu yesung sudah memperlihatkan kemuakan dan kekesalannya. Hati ryeowook terasa sangat-sangat berat, sampai ia merasa mau gila. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan keluar dari kamar ibu yesung.

.

.

.

"jadi dokter bilang besok?" tanya sungmin melalui telpon.

"kata dokterku tiga sampai empat hari lagi."

"kau tidak takut?"

"anak ini... mana mungkin aku tidak takut?"

"tapi kau terdengar seperti orang yang tidak takut sama sekali."

Sungmin menelpon ryeowook untuk mengabarkan kabar gembira. Kyuhyun melamarnya. Kenapa setiap ryeowook sedang bertelpon ria selalu ada yang menyelanya sih. Nada sela terus saja berbunyi. Akhirnya ryeowook mengakhiri sambungannya dengan sungmin dan berganti dengan suara yesung yang mengomeli ryeowook. Akhir-akhir ini yesung selalu menelponbeberapa kali dalam sehari walau tidak ada hal penting, membuat perasaan ryeowook sangat senang. Kemungkina melahirkan sendirian bagi ryeowook sangatlah tipis, karena ia sering menelpon ibu kandungnya. Siangnya, ia selalu bersama ahjumma yang bekerja dirumah, malamnya ia akan habiskan waktunya dengan suaminya yang pulang lebih awal.

"nyonya besar seong bok-dong datang."

"kau kan ada dirumah, kenapa tidak membukakan pintu untuk ibu?"

"ibu datang? Maaf tadi ada telpon, aku jadi tidak bisa mengecek keluar. Silahkan disini bu. Mau aku ambilkan minuman dingin atau mau kubuatkan teh?"

"bagaimana caranya kau berbicara cepat tanpa jeda dan tidak bernapas seperti itu... duduklah! Kau membuat ibu pusing."

Ryeowook merasa ragu, tapi akhirnya ia tetap duduk di sberang ibu yesung. Dengan pakaian hamilnya, ia mencoba duduk sambul terhuyung-huyuhng dihadapan ibu yesung. Ibu yesung memandangi ryeowook dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dengan tatapan mata yag terlihat berpendidikan.

"duduk yang nyaman saja. Pasti kau tidak nyaman duduk setegak itu. Ibu dengar kau akan melahirkan hari ini atau besok. Aku membawakan rumput laut, sup daging dan sedikit kimchi putih. Makan setelah kau melahirkan dan simpan di kulkas supaya tidak cepat basi."

"terima kasih bu."

Walaupun ryeowook berterimakasih dengan sangat sopan, tapi ibu yesung pura-pura tidak peduli dan berjalan meninggalkan ryeowook ke dapur. Ryeowook tidak sadar tangannya sedang bergetar hebat, dan saat itu pula ibu yesung kembali dari dapur.

"nak, kau kedinginan? Kenapa tanganmu begitu? Kau ada gejala penyakit aneh. Kau memiliki penyakit genetik ya?"

Ryeowook yang baru menyadari keadaannya langsung menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang dingin ibu yesung langsung membuat sekujur tubuhnya kaku.

"tidak, bu. Aku tidak memiliki penyakit seperti itu sama sekali."

Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan ibu yesung dengan tegas dan datar. Tatapan ibu yesung terlihat mencari-cari kemumgkinan lain, membuat ryeowook hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ibu tidak memaksakan keinginannya. Ini juga pertama kalinya ryeowook mengungkapkan pendapatnya dengan jelas didepan ibu. Ada sebuau hal baru lagi yang terjadi untuk pertama kaliya, perut bawah ryeowook menegang sampai membuat ryeowook tidak bisa bernapas. Ryeowook duduk dalam-dalam di sofam lalu terus mengambil dan mengeluarkan napas denga teratur.

"kau baik-baik saja?"

"aku baik-baik saja. Tapi, ibu pulang sekarang? Aku dan anakku... sepertinya akan mulai sekarang."

"kau tidak menelpon yesung?"

Seperti ini juga pertama kalinya ryeowook meminta sesuatu kepada ibu yesung. suara ibu yesung bergetar dan penuh kekhawatiran. Ibu yesung yang biasanya terlihat seperti wanita elegan tenang sedunia, kini terlihat kebingungan dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa, sedangkan menantunya yang merupakan 'ratu tidak becus' dapat menghadapi kontraksi dengan sangat tenang dan akhirnya ibu yesung mengalah dan menuruti permintaan ryeowook.

.

.

Saat yesung tiba di rumah setelah seharian bekerja, ryeowook sedang berjalan pelan-pelan di atas treadmill. Ryeowook terllihat sangat santai, bahkan sempat melambaikan tangannya ke yesung, sehingga yesung bertingkah seperti biasanya.

"wookie sudah makan malam? Kenapa ahjumma hanya menyiapkan makan malam untukku?" ryeowook hanya tersenyum cerah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"jangan khawatir oppa. Ibu akan datang segera membawa bubur."

"kenapa tiba-tiba ingin makan bubur? Harusnya wookie menelpon oppa sebelum pulang kerja biar oppa belikan. Kau menyuruh ibu kesini hanya karena ingin semangkuk bubur? Hah.. yasudah terserah mau bubur atau nasi, kau harus mengisi perut dulu nanti kau kelaparan." Yesung lama-lama merasa tidak enak kepada ibu mertuanya karena telah banyak membantu.

"tak apa oppa. Sebenarnya, karena lam-lama bertambah parah... aku jadi tidak merasa lapar. Walaupun begitu, ibu bilang ia tidak mau pergi kerumah sakit dengan tangan kosong. Ibu takut aku terlalu lemah dan akhirnya aku menyuruh ibu membawa bubur."

"wookie bicara apa? Apa yang bertambah parah? Tunggu! Rumah sakit? Ibu mertua. Ibu mau kerumah sakit? Wookie sedang kontraksi?"

Seperti petinju yang baru saja K.O, yesung hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, dan saat itulah terdengar seseorang membuka pintu gerbang,. Yesung langsung tersadar melihat siapa yang datang. Kakak ryeowook.

"oppa..."

"hei hei hei... ini buburmu adikku yang manis. Ibu ada dimobil. Lalu... kau menyuruhku datang untuk membawakan tasmu, ya?"

"iya~ ada didepan rak yang ada di ruang tamu. Kenapa oppa tidak menyuruh ibu masuk?"

"ibu akan berceloteh ria jika melihat wajahmu, sekarang cepat makan buburmu keburu dingin."

"ne..."

Kakak ryeowook mengambil tas yang dimaksud adiknya, tapi ditahan oleh yesung. Yesung berkata, ia yang akan membawakan tas itu dan menyuruh ibu mertuanya masuk. Kakak ryeowook mengabaikan perintah yesung dan tetap mengambil kedua tas tersebut. Hubungan yesung dan kakak ryeowook memang tidak baik setelah ada sesuatu yang menyangkut pekerjaan mereka. Tak usah dibahas, saya rasa tidak terlalu penting untuk dibahas -_-v mari kembali ke alur cerita. Namun, tiba-tiba kakak ryeowook menjatuhkan kedua tas tersebut.

"benar juga, konyol juga kau menyuruhku kesini. Suamimu kan ada dirumah. Di korea, seorang perempuan kan tidak dianggap sebagai anggota keluarga lagi saat sudah menikah, jadi ini masalahmu sendiri. Aku akan mengajak ibu pulang, jadi semoga berhasil ya."

"apa?"

"kalian! Tolong jangan berisil."

Ryeowook yang sedang menikmati bubur buatan ibunya melayangkan peringatan kepada kedua orang yang sedang bersitegang dengan tegas. Kedua lelaki itu langsung terdiam.

Setelah menghabiskan setengah panci bubur, ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya, membuat kedua lelaki yang berdiri didekatnya segera berlarian kearahnya. Namun, ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, menandakan bahwa waktunya masih belum tiba. Ryeowook menyempatkan diri untuk mandi meskipun ia merasakan sakit yang hebat. kemudian, ia juga sempat menyiapkan asuransi kesehatan dan kartu berobat rumah sakit walaupun harus berjalan tertatih. Bahkan, ia sempat kedapur memastikan bahwa gas sudah dimatikan, ia menatap suaminya dan kakaknya sambil menganggukkan kepala.

.

.

Yesung baru pertama kali mengalami peristiwa seperti ini seumur hidupnya, pikiran yesung menjadi kacau. Ia tersiap dalam sebuah ketakuta. Ketakutan akan kehilangan istrinya maupun anaknya. Tapi untungnya ketakutannya tidak menjadi kenyataan saat dokter menjabat tangannya sambil mengucapkan selamat, ia juga yang memotong tali pusar anaknya. Yesung menangis terharu. Ia takkan melupakan peristiwa ini.

* * *

**terima kasih yang udah mau baca dan sempatin review. bukannya saya gamau bales review tapi saya gabisa lama -lama di depan laptop ;-; punggung saya bermasalah. sakitnya minta ampun. mati rasa.**

**sekali lagi terima kasih**

**-sjmungil-**


	11. Chapter 11

**After The Wedding**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : T **

**Ini FF Remake dari novel karangan Kim Ji Oh"After The Wedding". Saya hanya mengedit nama tokoh, dan sedikit mengubah bahasa cerita. Typo dimana-mana.**

**Pairing : Yewook. Yang lain temukan sendiri. GS**

**Nb: **

**Maap jika banyak typo dimana-mana. Saya benar-benar gak ada waktu buat ngedit lagi. Typo itu seni hahaha -_- menciptakan bahasa baru /gak. Thanks yang mau baca dan review. **

**DLDR**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari, setelah lbih dari tiga bulan berlalu. Ryeowook dibuat kewalahan oleh ulah serin yang sudah berusia seratus hari. Ibu ryeowook memeluk dan menggendong cucunya, seakan sudah menunggu-nunggu melakukan hal itu daritadi. Ryeowook menjadi kelelahan dan uring-uringan karena putrinya. Wajah anaknya membuat ryeowook bertambah kesal. Selama ini ia memohon agar anaknya mirip dengan yesung. Namun, ternyata wajahnya mirip sekali dengannya, tampak seperti yang dibuat oleh ryeowook sendirian tanpa bantuan yesung kkk. Seperti pinang dibelah dua. Bahkan sifat mereka juga sangat mirip.

Hubungan ryeowook dan ibu mertuanya masih tetap sama, tapi ryeowook dapat merasakan kasih sayang ibu yesung kepada cucunya sangatlah tulus. Ryeowook takkan pernah melupakan ibu yesung –yang seumur hidupnya belum pernah melahirkan seorang anak pun- langsung memeluk cucunya saat baru lahir, dengan wajah yang sangat tulus. Jika suaminya tidak turun tangan dan berkata lepaskan dengan nada dingin, ibu yesung akan terus-terusan menggendong yang masih belum dapat membuka matanya itu. Pada akhirnya, tidak ada yang berubah. Bagi ibu yesung, ryeowook tetap menantu yang tidak disukai. Ryeowook tidak mengerti kenapa ibu yesung sangat menyayangi cucunya, tapi tidak menyukainya.

Kring

"ryeowook, angkat telponnya."

"baik, baik."

"halo."

"kenapa? Kau sedang marah?"

Ryeowook menjawab telpon dengan penuh kekesalan. Yesung mendengar suara tinggi istrinya terdiam sebentar, lalu bertanya kepada ryeowook. Akhir-akhir ini yesunglah orang yang paling sering dijadikan tempat pelampiasan oleh ibunya, ibu ryeowook, dan ryeowook.

"kau lelah ya? Titipkan saja Se Rin pada ibu mertua, pulanglah dan istirahat yang cukup. Baiklah-baiklah oppa jemput."

Yesung mampir ke banpho sepulang kerja, menjemput ryeowook dan menitipkan se rin disana. Setelah masuk mobil keluh kesah ryeowook tidak berhenti, sementara yesung mendengarkan ryeowook dengan wajah pasrah. Yesung memikirkan cara untuk menghibur istrinya yang sedang kesal. Cara yang sudah ditahannya selama beberapa bulan walau ia sangat melakukannya. Cara yang seratus persen akan berhasil asal ryeowook mau meresponnya, sehingga yesung memutuskan memulai menyentuh ryeowook sejak menginjakkan kaki di depan pintu utama.

.

.

"oppa kau mendengar sesuatu?"

Ryeowook terbangun saat mendengar sebuah suara samar. Sedangkan yesung menyusup kedalam selimut karena merasa terganggu. Ryeowook menghela napas dan bangun dari tidurnya da mencari ponsel yesung dan mengangkatnya belum sempat mengucapkan halo si penelpon sudah berbicara panjang lebar.

"pak diretktur, sudah diperbaiki! Saya sedang di insadong. Sekarang anda bisa tenang."

Ryeowook memastikan kembali layar ponsel yesung, ia bingung apa yang sudah diperbaiki dengan wajah kebingungan ia menempelkan ponsel ketelinganya lagi. Ryeowook berpura-pura batuk kecil, lalu memulai pembicaraan.

"mmm... apa anda sekertaris pak direktur? Sekarang beliau sedang tidur. Mau dibangunkan? Kalau memang mendesak aku akan membangunkannya. Memang apa yang sudah di perbaiki?"

"ah nyonya besar.. ya ampun.. itu.. patung buatan nyonya besar. Patung yang diatas meja pak direktur. Tadi pagi sekertaris perempuab yang baru menjatuhkannya sampai pecah. Pak direktur benar-benar marah dan menakutkan. Jadi saya bawa ke insadong untuk memperbaikinya dan hasilnya sempurna."

"ohh begitu ya. Terima kasih."

Patung buatan ryeowook, yang ia kira telah dihilangkan oleh yesung ternyata diletakkan di meja kerja yesung. Hati ryeowook yang selama ini sedih tiba-tiba dipenuhi bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi.

"dari siapa?" suara yesung membuat ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya.

"sekertaris jung."

"mwo? Maaf. Harusnya ia tidak memberitaumu. Tangan perempuan bodoh itu bergerak kesana kemari hingga akhirnya memecahkan patung buatanmu"

"tidak apa, katanya sudah diperbaiki, kok. Oppa tidak memecatnya kan?"

"aku langsung memecatnya. Aku tidak mau melihat perempuan itu melakukan hal bodoh dihari pertamanya bekerja."

"oppa..."

Ryeowook merasa simpati. Yesung telah menghancurkan hari perdana perempuan itu karena peristiwa sepele. Ryeowook mengusap punggung yesung, yesung langsung bereaksi karena sentuhan ryeowook.

"suruh ia kembali ke kantor oppa. Katanya, oppa membuat orang disekitarmu kesulitan saat aku berada di jeju. Memecat karena melakukan kesalahan untuk pertama kalinya sepertinya agak keterlaluan. Suruh ia kembali ya oppa, ya ya ya?"

Ryeowook terus merayu yesung hingga yesung mengatakan akan menyuruh perempuan itu kembali. Tangan yesung terulur menyentuh pipi ryeowook. Mengusap-usap pipi ryeowook. Memuaskan diri menikmati kecantikan sang istri. Ryeowook tertawa kecil, membalas kasih sayang yesung. Memberikan seluruh diri dan cintanya pada sang suami. Mereka saling berpelukan. Saling dan menghirup udara yang sama. Keintiman, gairah, kemesraan, dan cinta, memadukan mereka berdua.

"aku mencintaimu ryeowook. Hanya kau, hanya kau seoranghh..." desah yesung.

Puncak kepuasan yang merupakan salah satu bahasa cinta, bahasa cinta yang paling sejati. Yesung mencintai ryeowook dan ryeowook mencintai yesung.

**the end**

* * *

**ahh akhirnya tamat juga ;-; sumpah saya merasa kecepetan ngeremake ini novel. dan lagi lagi saya gak sempat ngedit. typo dimana mana. **

**sampai ketemu di ff selanjutnya. entah kapan saya mau mengistirahatkan punggung saya.**

**thanks a lot guys.**

**-sjmungil-**


End file.
